The Pokemon Child
by Kitsune to Tenshi-chan
Summary: Abandoned and found as a baby, Nayru was raised in the Pokémon Village near Snowbelle city and by Wulfric who taught her what he knew about battling and the regions. Now as a young adult she feels the need to explore the world around her. With her trusted partner Noibat by her side she travels to Hoenn. What happens when she meets a certain stone loving champion? ORAS story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So after playing Pokemon X, Y, and ORAS I've decided to try my hand at making my own Pokemon fanfiction. Now before I start I just want to make a few things clear so please bear with me ok?

1.) This is an OC story. If any of you have read my other fanfictions you will know that I am an OC writer.

2.) The OC will be from the Kalos region. I like the Hoenn region a lot considering Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald are my favorite generation of pokemon but I really like X and Y as well. Also to take note of is that ORAS will take place years after X and Y. Just saying.

3.) This is a StevenxOC story so the OC will be older. I'm thinking 17 or 18 mostly because in ORAS Steven looks to be about 20 at least so that will be his age.

Ok that is all I wanted to clarify for now. Let's get on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the pokemon generations in the story. If I did I would have made ORAS have customizable characters like in X and Y because it was pretty cool. I only own Nayru and Cecile my OCs.

A Child in the Pokemon Village

It was quiet in Snowbelle City. People were tucked away in their homes keeping the chill out and ice pokemon roamed the city curious about this and that. The people that were out enjoyed the peaceful silence as the snow kept falling in soft tiny clumps of white. In the middle of the city, and said to be the reason it was always snowing in snowbelle, stood the Snowbelle gym.

Unlike the outside where it was calm and peaceful, things on the inside of the gym were fierce. Inside the gym on the battle field stood two pokemon. Their trainers behind them as they called out attacks for them to carry out. A young trainer watched as his Greninja breathed heavily from the strain of the battle.

The trainer grit his teeth and called out "Greninja use Dark Pulse!" The blue frog like pokemon nodded and soon it sent out a wave of dark energy pulsing out from him, across the floor and toward the pokemon opposite to it. The pokemon in question, one with a body that appeared to be made out of pure ice and standing on for column-like feet, saw the attack and waited for it's trainer to command it. The trainer in question was the Gym Leader himself: A man with greying dark hair and a potbelly, wearing a white wife beater under a blue and black jacket that hung from his shoulders. Piercing blue eyes stared at the trainer and his pokemon before turning to his own pokemon.

"Avalugg brace yourself and follow it up with Icicle Crash!" Avalugg nodded and began to brace itself for the impact. As the dark energy hit the ice pokemon it skidded a few feet back but it remained standing.

Avalugg roared and soon the temperature in the gym began to drop even lower than it had been originally. The opposing trainer and his Grninja both shivered as the temperature dropped drastically. Suddenly the trainer could make out a cloud forming over where his Greninja was standing and realized what was happening. "Greninja get out of there!" He yelled.

The command was too late though. Icicles began to drop rapidly and hit Greninja head on and a cloud of dust soon rushed out where the pokemon had been hit. Both trainer and Gym Leader protected themselves from the dust. As soon as it settled the trainer found his pokemon frozen in a block of ice. "Greninja!" He yelled running over the frozen pokemon.

The referee who had been watching lifted his right arm into the air with flag in hand "Greninja is unable to battle. The winner is the Gym Leader Wulfric!" He said pointing his limb in the direction of the gym leader.

"Bring some hot water over here. We have to thaw Greninja out." Wulfric said walking to the trainer. The training looked at Wulfric and sighed turning to his frozen companion. "You did rather well kid." Wulfric complimented. Avalugg walked up along side the trainer and nudged his hand. The trainer turned toward the glaicial pokemon in surprise as it kept nudging his hand. "Avalugg wants to apologize for freezing Greninja. I'd like to as well. Didn't think that the poor thing would wind up stuck in a block of ice." Wulfric said rubbing the back of his head apologetic.

Soon the referee came back with a few large buckets of hot water as well as a portable heater and a snover followed right behind him carrying a towel and blanket. "I have the water and brought a heater along as well to see if that would speed up the melting process. Your wife also gave some towels and a blanket for Greninja to help. Wulfric turned to the back of the gym where he could could see his wife Cecile, a stout woman with greying black hair and brown eyes, smiling from her corner and waving.

Wulfric smiled and gave a grateful nod back and assisted in thawing out the frog pokemon from his icy trap. As soon as the trainer left with his pokemon, Wulfric headed to the back of the gym where his wife was. The back consisted of a small kitchen, sitting area and bed. Wulfric had a habit of staying in the gym some nights so the back was well stocked and prepared. Cecile stood brewing some tea and poured a cup for herself and Wulfric. For her husband's pokemon she brought out food bowls and filled them with pokemon food adding a pokepuff on top for a job well done.

"That's been the fifth trainer this week and it's only Wednesday." Cecile chuckled sitting with Wulfric. Wulfric let out a sigh and smiled.

"Yeah. So many trainers wanted to prove themselves in the pokemon league." Wulfric said finishing his tea. Cecile followed him out of the gym as he locked it up for the night. Suddenly they could hear what sounded like the screeching of bird pokemon.

Looking up the husband and wife saw a flock of Talonflame, Fletchling, and Fletchinder flying towards the winding woods outside of Snowbelle. Wulfric couldn't make it out but it looked like a few of the Talonflame were carrying something together. "You know I've always wondered what they keep carrying whenever they come back to the woods." Cecile wonder outloud gaining a look of surprise from her husband.

"You noticed that too?" Wulfric looked towards the woods. "Perhaps they're carrying food back. You know that there's supposed to be a village made entirely of pokemon in those woods. No one knows where it is though."

Cecile looked at her husband and then turned her attention back to the woods. She had heard of that story herself and from time to time she had wondered if that was true or not but she had never chosen to dwell on it. After all,as far as she was concerned it was only a myth. However she and Wulfric would not be prepared for what lay deep within the woods outside their city.

*The next day*

Wulfric had kept the gym closed in favor of training with his pokemon in the winding woods. So far he had spent about two hours training with his Abomasnow and Cyogonal. The two were currently taking a rest under the shade of a tree as Wulfric kept working with Avalugg. "Alright I think we can take a rest for a bit and eat." Wulfric said bringing outa box of food his wife had packed for him and his pokemon.

The pokemon gave cries of agreement as they came closer to their trainer so that he could distribute the food among them. They were interrupted though by the sound of rustling coming from the bushes around them. Avalugg growled in alarm while Abomasnow and Cryogonal stood their ground their senses on guard as they carefully watched the forest around them. Wulfric looked to the bushes and did not move a muscle.

To his surprise and relief however, it turned out to be nothing more than a bunnelby. "Phew. You gave us quite the scare there liitle one!" Wulfric said laughing as the bunnelby got closer. Avalugg, Abomasnow, and Cryogonal on the other hand were still at guard. There was something about this bunnelby that didn't sit right with them.

"Hm? What's the matter with you three?" Wulfric questioned his pokemon. The Bunnelby got closer to the food and the three began to growl at it. "Ah you must be smelling the food!" Wulfric said going near the box. However the Bunnelby suddenly smirked and to Wulfric and the pokemons' shock it began to change shape. "Liepard!" The now shifted pokemon suddenly cried grabbing the box in it's mouth and suddenly taking off.

"Abomasnow!" Abomasnow cried outraged and began to charge after it. "Abomasnow wait! We've never gone that far into the forest before!" Wulfric yelled returning Avalugg and Cryogonal to their pokeballs and running after the angry snow tree pokemon. Following the sound of Abomasnow's angry cries, Wulfric grew more and more concerned as he began to recognize less and less of the part of the forest he had been in.

"Abomasnow?" He called out. Suddenly he heard the familiar cry of his pokemon and immediately began tto run toward it. Wulfric found Abomasnow circling around with the 'Liepard' who still had the box of food in it's mouth. "Are you a ditto?" Wulfric wondered outloud. It was the only pokemon he knew who was able to change shape like that.

"Abomasnow please get back! It's just food! We have to find our way back!" He called out to the pokemon. Abomasnow however refused to listen and suddenly used Woodhammer striking the 'Liepard'. "Abomasnow!" Wulfric yelled toward his pokemon. However his annoyance toward his misbehaving pokemon was stopped when he gasped at the 'Liepard'. A black crystal-like light enveloped it. In its place stood a black pokemon with red marks around it's mouth. It stood on its hind legs and it's black and red mane seemed o be held back by a piece of blue cloth at the end. It's face reminiscent to that of a fox held the stolen box of food in its front paws and blue eyes just stared at them. "Zoro Zoroark!" It snarled before fleeing even deeper. Abomasnow ran after it with Wulfric in hot pursuit.

_That was a Zoroark!? I thought Zoroark living here was a rumor!_ Wulfric thought to himself as he kept running after the two pokemon. There had always been a rumor that there were Zoroark living in these woods. Said to have the ability to shape-shift into any pokemon and even humans, Zoroark was a pokemon rare in both the Unova and Kalos regions. No one had ever seen one in the forest though so it was just brushed off as a rumor. Now though, Wulfric could see that what he had perceived as nothing than a tall tale was the real deal.

Abomasnow finally came to a halt and turned this way and that trying to find any sign of the Zoroark. Wulfic panted slightly looking at his pokemon. "Abomasnow please we have to find a way out of here! We're lost as it is! I... Hold on a moment..." Wulfric stopped his rant when he noticed something odd about the forest before them. As sunlight began to peek through the otherwise dark forest the trees in from of them...Glimmered?

"Odd..." Wulfric then turned to Abomasnow. "Abomasnow use Ice punch over here!" He commanded. Abomasnow's fist began to glow blue and snow flakes began to form around it. Swinging with all it's might Abomasnow thrust its fist toward the area and all of a sudden a cracking sound could be heard. Almost like glass.

To Wulfric's astonishment the fake scenery gave way to the entrance of a clearing bathed in sunlight. As he and Abomasnow stepped into the sunlight they saw several Zoroark jump down from the trees and rush into the tall grass. Wulfric looked around. Tall grass and wildflowers filled his vision and a part of a mountain base could be seen in the distance.

Rustling suddenly came from the tall grass and the two were prepared in case one of the Zoroark came out. An Espurr peeked out of the grass looking at them before letting a sound a squeak and hiding itself back in the grass. Wulfric then decided to brave the grasses and pushed his way through, Abomasnow following close behind. Both were shocked to find shelters made of branches and leaves. The branches were twisted and braided in such a way that they stuck firmly into the ground. Leaves and grasses intertwined with the branches created thick roof tops to keep rain and other forces of nature out.

Looking closer Wulfric noticed that each shelter had a cloth attached in the inside. He could only guess that the cloths were meant to close and keep wind and perhaps snow out. One shelter in particular caught his eye. It was filled with blankets like the rest of them but this one was filled with pokemon dolls.

There were also things like tires lying around some areas and surprisingly a few trashcans. Curious, Wulfric opened one of the trashcans and jumped back as a trubbish popped out from the inside and quickly shut the lid hiding inside once more. Wulfric was surprised at the clearing. A river that provided clean water, Trees that bore berries and fruit, shelter, and the beauty of it. This place was perfect for anyone. Or even... "The pokemon village." It finally dawned upon the gym leader that this was the fabled pokemon village. He had to wonder though: If this was the pokemon village and the bird pokemon he had seen the night before were from said village, what did they carry back every so often? He was brought out of his musings by the sound of growling.

Turning, he and Abomasnow were met with the scowls of pokemon. The Zoroark were snarling, the Espurr from earlier seemed to have brought a few friends and were preparing to unleash a psychic attack if needed, The bird pokemon watched them with sharp eyes from the trees, the trubbish had brought friends as well preparing to expell poison. A furfrou and a munchlax were watching the scene from a good distance away.

"Okay please wait a minute. We didn't mean to intrude." Wulfric tried to make peace with the pokemon but they seemed adamant on making him and Abomasnow leave at once. Suddenly the scene was interrupted by the cry of, what Wulfric couldn't believe, a child.

"Nee-ma!" Rustling was heard in the grass and the Zoroark still holding the box of food rushed over to the grass. The Furfrou and the Munchlax seemed to rush over too. To Wulfric's complete shock the Zoroark picked up a human child in one arm. It was a little girl who couldn't have been more than five years old. She had fair skin with rosy cheeks, Dark blonde hair that reached her heels hanging in wild curls, and the warmest brown eyes Wulfric had ever seen. she was dressed in an oversized shirt and her feet were bare.

The little girl hugged the Zoroark as she was picked up. "Nee-ma!" she cried out happily throwing her arms around the pokemon's neck. Wulfric didn't think his eyes couldn't get any rounder but they did as the Zoroark hugged her back smiling and taking her back to the Furfrou and Munchlax. The rest of the pokemon looked at Wulfric distrustingly but then Abomasnow began to cry out to them. "Aboma! Abomasnow!" he cried out.

To Wulfric's surprise the other pokemon began to respond to him in what seemed like a heated debate until one of the Zoroark called out. This went on between the two pokemon for a few minutes until it seemed that the two finally came upon an agreement. Soon the Zoroark turned to the rest of the pokemon yelling out to them and t dispersed. Wulfric looked at the Zoroark curiously who inturn gave a huff that vaguely made the gym leader think that it was along the lines of _Don't make me regret this._

It seemed that Wulfric and Abomasnow were being allowed to wander the village and that one of the pokemon would show him the way back. As he explored he found the same little girl under the shelter surrounded by pokemon dolls. She was playing with them and the Zoroark, apparently known as Nee-ma, that had taken her back was watching with a smile on it's face.

"Zoroark!" It said grabbing the box and opening it revealing the sandwiches and pokemon food that Cecile had made for Wulfric and his pokemon. Nee-ma handed a sandwich to the little girl who happily gobbled up the treat. Soon the sound of more bird pokemon came and Wulfric saw them carrying a bundle. Upon landing the pokemon gathered once again including the little girl. Wulfric came closer and was stunned to see that the bundle turned out to be an injured Noibat. However instead of the usual purple and black color scheme one would usually find on a Noibat, this one was a shiny Noibat as evidenced by it's aquamarine and black color scheme. Wulfric was about to question what had happened when he saw fragments in the blanket that had bundled the little dragon pokemon. His heart broke as he realized that it was the remains of a pokeball. The Noibat had been abandoned. The poor thing looked terrified as it looked around at the other pokemon surrounding it.

An Espurr walked up to it and stared communicating silently with the Noibat and soon the pokemon began to calm down. Wulfric realized what the Bird pokemon always carried with them were and why these pokemon were so afraid of them. They were all abandoned by their trainers.

One way or another these pokemon had found reasons to be scared of humans. The bird it seemed would go find food and if they found any, would been back an injured or abandoned pokemon. _No wonder the Zoroark created that scenery._ Wulfric thought sadly. _They're protecting the other pokemon._ He then noticed the little girl walk up slowly to the pokemon holding something in her tiny hands. The Noibat seemed to get scared but the little girl slowly bent down and placed a pecha berry in front of it not moving a single muscle after that.

"Nayru." The girl said.

"Noi?" The pokemon asked tilting it's head to the side.

After a few moments the pokemon picked the fruit up and munched on it quickly. This left the little girl smiling even wider as she placed a sitrus berry in front of the Noibat this time. The little pokemon gobbled it up again and let out a satisfied cry. Wulfric smiled but then another question filled his head. If the pokemon were so afraid of humans then why was there a little girl in the village.

"Zoroark." Wulfric was startled at the cry of the pokemon and turned to find Nee-ma looking at him. It beckoned him to follow and he did so until he came to the little girl's shelter. Sitting there was another Espurr and a Kirlia who looked at Nee-ma curiously until it spoke in its barks and cries. The two pokemon gave cries of understanding and walked up to the gym leader. Suddenly their eyes began to glow. Espurr touched Wulfric's leg while Kirlia touched his head.

Suddenly Wulfric found himself not at the village but in a swampy forest. Based on the scenery Wulfric believed that he was on the swamp path near Laverrne town. Curious he was about to look around until he saw Talonflame and a few other bird pokemon as they were searching for food. They were startled by the cry of a child and following the noise Wulfric was shocked to find a basket holdinga tiny baby with tuffs of blonde hair and brown eyes. The little girl had been abandoned. Wulfric's eyes widened.

The bird pokemon after looking at each other with uncertainty. After a few moments though Talonflame and the others picked the basket up with their claws and became airborne once again taking the baby with them. The scenery began to shift and became the pokemon village again only this time it was much more sparse. The bird pokemon seemed to be arguing with a few Zoroark and some other pokemon. Wulfric could only assume that they were arguing about whether the baby could stay or not. Wulfric noticed a Zorua trot up to the basket curiously and yipped seeing the baby in the basket. It climbed in and much to Wulfric's amusement it slept in the basket with the baby.

Soon Wulfric was brought back to reality and shook his head to rid the dizziness that came with it. The other three pokemon looked at him expectantly and Wulfric nodded looking at Nee-ma.

"You were that Zorua."

A nod.

"And you've been taking care of her since."

Another nod.

"Does she have a name?" Wulfric asked as the little girl ran up to them hugging Nee-ma again. Nee-ma nodded and turned her attention to the little girl and said something to her in barks. The little girl looked at Wulfric curiously and said:

"Nayru."

"Your name is Nayru?" A smile erupted from Nayru's face and she began to play with his mustache giggling. Wulfric couldn't help but laugh at the girl in amusement and Nee-ma cracked a smile as she watched her charge play with the human. Soon Wulfric and Abomasnow were led out of the village by Talonflame. "You have my thanks." He said to the fiery bird who flew back to the village.

"WULFRIC!" He turned to the sound of his wife running toward him in a panic. When she got near him she hit him in the shoulder causing him to flinch and then hugged the man. "You've been gone for hours!" She cried out. "I was afraid something had happened to you and I had even called the police! We've been searching the entire day! Where were you?!" Wulfric smiled and held his wife close.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you it when we get home."

A/N: Ok that's it for chapter 1 of this story! Ok so please remember to review! No flames for the love of Arceus! Anyway see you all in the next chapter!

Note: I'm not sure if Wulfric has a wife in the show because I stopped watching after the Sinnoh version. I just made it up. Also do not ask me what Nayru and Nee-ma mean. They were just names that popped into my head so it's like the language of pokemon in my head.

Nee-ma would probably mean- Powerful Flower in my opinion

Nayru- Honey possibly because of the way I imagined her

Ja'ne: Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long. Spring break is finally here for me though so I can finally write in peace for awhile. So anyway this is going to a chapter about Nayru gradually growing up to see how she has changed over time before going on her own adventure. Anyway let's get this started.

I don't own any of the pokemon generations. Once again I only own Nayru and Cecile.

* * *

chapter 2

As Wulfric and Cecile settled into their house, Wulfric sat himself on the sofa with his wife next to him and holding his hand silently asking him to tell her what had happened in the forest.

"Wulfric what happened? Did you get lost?" She asked him stroking his hand with her free one. Wulfric merely smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Yes actually. Cryogonal, Avalugg, Abomasnow and I were training in the part that we usually go into and were about to take a break. I was going to open up the lunch that you had made for us and then we heard rustling in the bushes."

Wulfric went into detail about his encounter with the Zoroark Nee-ma, finding the pokemon village and how he met the little girl that Nee-ma was raising, Nayru. He then talked about why the pokemon hid and why Nayru was living there. By the time he finished his tale it was well after dark and Cecile's eyes were wide with shock.

"So that's why all the bird pokemon would bring bundles back..." She whispered.

Wulfric nodded solemly. "They were bringing back pokemon that had been abandoned and injured by their trainers. Nayru was no different either. How a parent could abandon their own child like that is beyond me. At least Nee-ma is taking care of her though. Nayru enjoyed your sandwiches by the way." he finished smiling as he remembered how Nayru had gobbled up the sandwiches with much gusto and the rest of the pokemon divided the pokemon food amongst themselves.

At this Cecile cracked a smile and giggled. "aha! Well good to know that somebody enjoyed them. Hey hold on a second..." Cecile said. "If that little girl is being raised by the pokemon there, do you think she doesn't trust humans either?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I don't think so. You have to remember Cecile, she's raised by pokemon so she's probably never seen another human in her life. I'm probably the only one she's ever seen. On the other hand I think she knows that the pokemon are extremely wary of people. The bird pokemon actually brought back a shiny Noibat today and when it saw Nayru it didn't want to get near her. It looks as if she knows to be patient with them though when they first come there because all the other pokemon seem to love her." Wulfric explained.

"Hmm... I wonder if they would still be wary of you if you kept coming back." Cecile wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe you could show them that not all humans are bad like the ones they were abandoned by. From the way you described them I think that maybe they're just afraid of being around them in general. Nayru seems to be an exception though because they've raised her from infancy." she explained and Wulfric looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I think we'll just have to see."

* * *

The next day, Wulfric was heading to the gym to open it when he looked toward the woods in thought. He thought back to what his wife had said before and wondered if he could really get the pokemon used to another human's presence. He was also rather worried about the injured Noibat that had been brought to the village. Finally deciding what he was going to do he went inside grabbing a few rolls of bandages, antiseptic, and potion sprays, packed them in a box and headed into the forest. Not before telling his wife where he was going though. He didn't want her to have another panic attack and call the police again.

Walking through the forest, Wulfric scratched the back of his head wondering which way to go. When he had been chasing Abomasnow he hadn't really been paying attention to the area around him.

"Zoro!" A bark brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up into the trees seeing the Zoroark who had let him stay in the village yesterday. It jumped out of the tree and right in front of him staring him down menacingly. From the way it was glaring at him Wulfric knew that it wanted to know what he was doing back in this part of the woods.

"It's alright." he spoke in a warm voice. "I just want to make sure that Noibat is okay. I'm not going to hurt any of the pokemon or Nayru. I just want to see if there is anyway that I can help out." Wulfric showed the Zoroark the box of medical supplies that he was carrying with him and that seemed to calm the Dark pokemon down slightly though it was highly on guard. After a few moments of staring him down the Zoroark let out a bark and Wulfric was surprised to see three more Zoroark hop down from the trees. They began to rush through the foliage back to the village. The one in front of him began to head back as well but not before looking at Wulfric and tilting its head toward the same direction.

Wulfric let out a smile realizing that it wanted him to follow and he kept up the best he could as they headed to the clearing. As the sunlight burst into his vision he saw that the village was still silent but then he noticed that the pokemon were watching him from a distance. This was probably because he and Abomasnow weren't rampaging into the clearing. Pushing through the grasses he saw the Noibat immediately as its unusual color scheme made it extremely easy to spot. He also saw Nayru sitting there with it and holding berries in her hand. The Noibat was hapilly grabbing the fruit with its non-injured wing munching on it.

Nee-ma suddenly appeared beside Wulfric startling him and start poking at the supplies he had inside the box.

"They're to help the Noibat get better." Wulfric explained. Nee-ma gave a small huff at him and urged him to follow her toward the shelter they were currently keeping the little dragon pokemon in.

Nayru looked up and seeing Nee-ma ran over to give her a hug. "Nee-ma!" She cried out happily wrapping her little arms around the pokemon's leg. Nee-ma smiled and let out a bark meaning that she was happy to see the little girl as well. Nayru turned her head and seeing Wulfric walked over to him curiously. Seeing the box he had in his hands she stood on her tiptoes trying to see what was inside. Nee-ma let out a few barks and Nayru turned her head towards her and nodded her head before heading back to the shelter.

Wulfric headed there as well and seeing him, the Noibat began to let out a distressed cry before trying to fly away. It cried out in pain though remembering that one of it's wings was damaged. It began to shake when Wulfric got closer. Opening it's mouth it looked like it was about to use an attack when Nayru suddenly gathered it into her arms and hugged it gently.

"Noi?" It let out a shaky cry before Nayru hushed it and began to pet the top of it's head effectively calming it down.

"Noi..."

Wulfric gently set the box down and took out the bandages and potion spray. Coming closer to the little girl and injured pokemon he gently took the wing that was injured and begna to spray it with the potion.

"Noi!" The Noibat cried out in pain and began to cry. Nayru looked up at Wulfric in shock and suddenly she let out a gutteral growl from the back of her throat. Wulfric looked at the little girl surprised that a sound like that had come from her. Immediately Nayru clutched the pokemon closer and scooted away from him before baring her tiny teeth at him in a snarl.

"Nayru please calm down. It's just medicine. It only stings for a second." Wulfric tried to explain. He realized that Nayru thought that he was trying to hurt the pokemon more by spraying the potion.

"Nayru!" The little girl snarled. But then Noibat made a small noise and the girl looked down at it in surprise.

"Noi. Noibat Noi."

"Nay?" She said looking back up at the man in front of her.

"Noi." The little pokemon finished. It seemed to realize that Wulfric was trying to help it get better and it was trying to relay that message to the little girl currently snarling at him.

Nayru sat there for a few moments before slowly scooting back towards Wulfric who gave her a gentle smile and went back to fixing Noibat who was now calm and only flinched every now and then.

When Wulfric finished, the pokemon's wing was now in a little sling and it had a few bandages here and there. Nayru was still hugging Noibat close to her little chest and smiled seeing that he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Well that takes care of that." Wulfric said as he put the medical supplies away. Nayru gently put Noibat down and crawled over to the box taking out the bandages and looking at them curiously.

"Those are bandages." Wulfric explained. The little girl looked at him and then back at the bandages.

"B-band?" she said trying to pronounce the word. Wulfric smiled.

"Band-a-ges" He pronounced it slowly.

Nayru tried again. "Banda-bandas" She said making a face as she tried to pronounce each word.

Wulfric just shook his head in amusement before heading out and waving goodbye to the other pokemon before taking his leave.

* * *

After that, every other day Wulfric would come into the village to check on the Noibat. Slowly the other pokemon began to get used to his presence and would get a bit closer in curiousity as they would often poke their noses into his bag seeing what he brought. Wulfric would let his pokemon out to play with the other pokemon and also began to try to teach Nayru new words every time he came. In turn, Nayru would point at things or the pokemon saying what he assumed were the names of the different pokemon or object in the pokemon language.

"Toka." she said pointing at the Zoroark who always kept his guard up.

"That's his name?" Wulfric asked the little who just repeated what she said still pointing at the Zoroark and smiling meaning 'yes'.

Nayru then pointed to the now healed Noibat who was flying around the village happily. "Maja."

"Maja? Did you give him that name?" Another smile, another 'yes'.

One day, Wulfric brought Cecile with him. By now the pokemon were very used to him and a few came out in greeting though they stayed a good distance from the two seeing another human in their midst. Leading Cecile through the grass he showed her the village and as she took in the sight of the pokemon living there and their homes, her eyes settled upon little Nayru who was playing with a few other pokemon and the Noibat now called Maja.

"Oh Wulfric she's adorable!" She said looking at the little girl who, hearing her, ran over greeting Wulfric with a happy smiling and yelling out "Wulf!" She still had trouble trying to pronounce some things and Wulfric's name was one of them. Looking at Cecile she got closer and tilted her head in curiousity at the newcomer.

"Hi there." Cecile said softly ending down to the little girl's height. Nayru got closer and began to tug and a few of the older woman's locks in curiousity earning a chuckle from said woman.

"This is Cecile. She's my wife." Wulfric explained smiling at her.

"Ce-ce" Nayru tried to say 'Cecile' but only managed to say the first part of her name.

The two only smiled at her.

* * *

Years began to pass and slowly but surely Nayru began to grow and learn about the world around her with Maja as her partner in crime. Sometimes Nee-ma would take them to the edge of the woods to help her learn her way back to the village. Nayru and Maja were able to do that in no time without the use of Maja's abilities, even with the Zoroark making their illusion scenery. Wulfric thought that maybe it was because the village had been where they had been raised for so long. It really brought the saying 'Home is where the heart is' to a whole new meaning.

Wulfric would still come to check on the village and often brought Cecile with him. They both began to teach Nayru how to read, write, and talk in human speech. In return she began to try to get them to understand the pokemon better.

As Wulfric and Cecile got to know Nayru they found she had quite a few quirks.

_Nee-ma had brought Nayru and Maja to the edge of the woods as usual when they noticed Wulfric walking with Avalugg. "Wulf! Ava!" She yelled running towards them in glee. _

_"Ah Nayru!" Wulfric greeted and bent down patting her head. At first she hadn't let him do that and would run but she was getting used to it as his greeting for her. Watching as she went to pet Avalugg on the head, Wulfric pulled a small box from his bag and handed it to the little girl. Nayru tilted her head in confusion as she opened the lid. Inside was a pair of green children's sneakers that Cecile had gotten for her. The woman had figured that maybe she could use a pair of shoes for when it rained or for other conditions seeing as how the little girl always ran around barefoot. _

_"Here do you want to try them on?"_

_Wulfric had the little girl sit down on the grass and put a pair of socks on her feet then he slipped the shoes on and tied the laces. Nayru looked at her feet in bewilderment and frowned. Maja poked her shoes curiously_

_"Feet?" Nayru asked. Wulfric had to hold back a chuckle. It seemed she wanted to know where her feet had disappeared to. Getting up the little girl frowned even deeper and grunted as she walked around. Sitting down again she ripped the shoes and socks off her feet, much to the shock of Wulfric and to the amusement of Nee-ma, Maja and Avalugg, and wiggled her toes happily before running around barefoot._

_It seemed that Nayru had something against wearing shoes._

Nayru also turned out to be very mischievous as Wulfric came to know.

_Nee-ma was currently allowing Wulfric to take Nayru around with him as he performed his duties as a gym leader. That day he had brought Nayru, Maja tagged along, with him to Ambrette Town and Wulfric was talking to a professor at the moment. A now seven year old Nayru sat on a chair holding one of her pokemon dolls, a stuffed Azurill, close to her chest with Maja sitting on top of her head. She had already looked at the fossils around the room, asked lots of questions, and was told to sit quietly after the professor had gotten fed up with her running around the place._

_Nayru grumbled. And looked down at her shoe clad feet. She really didn't like wearing shoes. Cecile had gotten her to put on sandals as she could still see her own two feet but she still didn't like the feeling. For Wulfric's sake though she kept them on so he wouldn't get yelled at by the mean professor either._

_She looked back at the two who were caught up in a long conversation. She decided that she was going to explore and silently left the building. Going down a little farther from the place she and Maja came across a Rhyhorn sitting near an area full of craggy rocks looking bored. _

_"Boring." Nayru said sitting next to the large grey pokemon and staring at the craggy terrain. _

_"Noi." Maja made a noise of agreement as he remained sitting on her head._

_Nayru was watching a few Sandile skitter around and turned to the Rhyhorn._

_"Go?" She asked pointing at the land. The Rhyhorn looked at her curiously before turning itself around and grunting indicating it told her to get on its back. Cheering she quickly leapt onto its back before it began to trudge around the area and brought her to the entrance of Glittering cave. Nayru and Maja peeked inside and began to walk in. It was dark but the crystals that were glowing inside the cave gave the little girl enough light to see in front of her. She stopped in her tracks when she heard soft whines. Walking closer to the sound the two soon stumbled upon a baby Kangaskhan sitting on the ground crying with no sign of it's mother. Nayru plopped herself down in front of it surprising the baby pokemon enough to stop its cries. Nayru took her pokemon doll and began to do motions with it as well as make silly sounds. Maja decided to help too and began to fly around the air doing tricks making silly faces. The baby pokemon watched as they did the silly things and began to giggle causing Nayru to smile and Maja to cheer. _

_"Kangassss!" came a loud roar from behind them. Nayru and Maja whirled around in surprise to see a pair of large feet in front of them, with Maja currenty freaking out at the sight of the huge pokemon. Nayru craned her neck back only to meet the eyes of a Kangaskhan without a baby in it's pouch. It seemed that the one she had found was this one's baby. Kangaskhan moved past the human girl to reach for her baby and the little one climbed into the pouch. Nayru slowly got closer examining the pouch with curiousity._

_"Nay?" Nayru let out a sound of curiosity to which the little one responded. "Kang!"_

_Nayru quietly began to climb into the pouch after getting consent from the mother Kangaskhan and enjoyed the little adventure of being a Kangaskhan baby in the mother's pouch as the mother moved from place to place._

_It wasn't until later that Wulfric and the professor came running into the cave looking for Nayru that they stood shellshocked seeing Maja and a Kangaskhan infront of them at the entrance of the cave. Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Nayru popped out from inside the pouch along with the baby._

_"H-how, t-that shouldn't be p-possible..." the professor stammered out just staring as the little girl carefully got out of the pouch. Kangaskhan mothers were extremely protective of their children so the professor was downright dumbfounded when the little girl began to play with the baby without any problems from the mother._

_After that incident Wulfric was more careful about where he took Nayru._

Nayru would also develop a strong sense of peoples' feelings as she got older.

_Ten year old Nayru was currently covering her ears as she followed Wulfric through the streets of Lumiose City. The sounds of the cars and noisy peopole chattering were starting to hurt her ears. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and orange shirt. She was currenty barefoot which earned a few stares from a some people as they walked._

_Seeing her predicament, Wulfric brought her over to one of the cafes where it was considerably quieter (not before she put on her sandals though). The interior was pretty much all red._

_"Wulfric." The deep voice of a man reached their ears and both turned to find a man with red hair, that stuck up, wearing an even redder suit._

_"Ah Lysander!" Wulfric greeted the rich man with a handshake. Lysander then noticed Nayru's presence and watched her as she munched on a pecha berry cookie that the barista gave her. Maja sat on the couner next to her munching on some pokemon food that Wulfric had brought._

_"So this is the 'pokemon child' that I've heard so much about?" Lysander asked. The gym leaders were training their own succesors to the gyms and Wulfric had introduced them to Nayru. She seemed to like playing with Korrina a lot seeing as both of them liked to explore and cause mishchief much to the exasperation and amusment of Wulfric and Korrina's grandfather who was simply known more as the Mega-Evolution Guru _(A/N: Ok so for this pretend that there were previous gym leaders who were training some the current gym leaders in the Unova region except for Wulfric, Ramos and Olympia). _The rest of the gym leaders called Nayru the 'Pokemon Child' due to her upbringing and rather wild nature. It had reached the ears of a rich young man called Lysander who was helping develop communication products for people. He often talked with the gym leaders and this had lead to them telling him about the little girl who they were told, by Wulfric, had been raised by pokemon from infancy._

_"Nayru this is Lysander. Lysander this is Nayru." Wulfric introduced the two. Lysander nodded in greeting to the young girl who inturn tilted her head in thought._

_"Why do seem so sad?" She asked making Lysander freeze for a moment before regaining his composure._

_"What are you talking about Nayru?" Wulfric asked raising an eyebrow at the young girl's question._

_Nayru turned to him. "It feels like he's really sad about something." she simply stated before going back to her cookie._

_"Wulfric, I'm afraid I have to cut this conversation short. I have business I need to attend to so I must say goodbye." before leaving he turned his head toward Nayru again. "That is a rather sharp child you have there Wulfric." He commented before truly leaving._

_Wulfric looked at Nayru. "Was he really feeling that way Nayru?" He asked her softly._

_"Uh-huh." Nayru merely said as she finished her cookie._

_It wasn't until later with the trouble due to the legendary pokemon in the region that Wulfric realized Nayru was right about Lysander who, in his sense of angst toward the legend of the great war and view upon the relationship between humans and pokemon that he tried to summon a terrible machine from long ago._

_ The Machine had been built by a man whose pokemon had fought in the war and lost its life. Fueled by pain and by sadness the man sought to ressurect his dead friend and built a great machine. Seeking power to fuel the machine he sought out for the Legendary pokemon of Life Xerneas. Instead though he came across the Desruction pokemon Yvetal. Angered by the war that was still going on he had Yvetal fuel the machine with its dark power instead. The man believed that it would stop the war._

_It had the desired effect and powered the machine, but at the cost of thousands of pokemon, humans, and the destruction of life itself. Xerneas sensed the disturbance and made itself known battling Yvetal and trying to bring back life to the region. Chaos reigned until from the earth a great creature appeared. Zygarde, the pokemon of Order, sensed the disturbance between life and death and appeared so that it would fix the balance between the two. It entered battle with the two forces of life and death. It was a vicious battle as destruction reigned but in the end Zygarde emerged victorious. Xerneas an Yvetal, exhausted from the great battle, disappeared to restore their energy. Yvetal in the form of a cacoon, and Xerneas in the form of a great tree._

_Zygarde itself began to restore the balance and after it was fixed, it too disappeared back to where it had come from to rest its weary form. In the end the man had brought his beloved pokemon back but the pokemon grew sad as it knew what it had cost to bring it back. It disappered, leaving the man behind heartbroken and distraught._

_Lysander had found the same man walking the Earth 3000 years later. It seemed that the machine had affected him as well. The man, AZ, warned him about the danger of the machine, but Lysander was too caught up in his angst against the world to listen and so began to power up the machine with both dormant forms of Xerneas and Yvetal. He had awoken them and tried to use their powers to fuel the machine but the pokemon decided to settle the battle from long ago once and for all. Had it not been for a trainer and his friends in awakening Zygarde, the whole planet may have ben destroyed by the power of life and death._

_Nayru and her pokemon family had watched the sky turn an angry red as Yvetal had been awakened. Fearing for the safety of the rest of the pokemon and the young human that they were raising, Toka lead them to the safety of the higher ground of the waterfall as they watched flashes between the sky and Earth. Wulfric was directing the people of Snowbelle city to the safety of the woods to protect them in case something happened to the city. They were not near the pokemon village as Wulfric didn't want to cause a panic among the pokemon or humans. Each pokemon and Human in that forest waited with baited breath hoping that the destruction of their region would stop._

_When it finally did everyone was relieved. The machine had been destroyed leaving a giant crater in Geosenge town where it had once resided and the Legendary pokemon had left finally causing peace to set upon the land once again. Repairs to towns began and were long but it was worth it in the end to have everyone safe from harm._

_Nayru had learned that day that one could not mess with the pokemon of legend or great trouble would occur for everyone._

* * *

*years later*

Nee-ma was gathering some berries with a few of the other pokemon living in the village. Her ears perked in alert at the sound of rustling in the bushes nearby. The bird pokemon near her looked toward the sound in curiosity. Suddenly Maja flew out and a few espurr ran out of the bushes followed by a Teddiursa laughing happily. Suddenly a blur tackled them wrapping them in its arms in a fit of laughter as well. Nee-ma smiled shaking her head at the group. She gave a few barks and the little group disbanded still laughing at the fun they were having.

"Sorry Nee-ma! We were playing a game!" Nayru said laughing as she got up to help the Zoroark pick berries. Nayru, now at the tender age of 18, had blossomed into a lovely girl. Her long wild curly dark blonde hair still went down to her heels but now sat in a long braid that reached a few inches off the ground. Long curly bangs hung in her eyes and two long pieces of hair that sat on her shoulders were braided as well and left to hang in the front. She was now 5'3, with a rather thin but fit body, her face had become heart-shaped, and her skin became permanently sun-kissed by the years of playing with pokemon under the bright day.

Though the girl had grown up, her personality and quirks had not changed. She still despised wearing shoes and only wore them if she went into houses and if it was cold. Nayru still ran around exploring everything and anything that piqued her curiosity, and she still played with the pokemon she grew up with who raised her. She had on the other hand, learned to trust other humans but only trusted Wulfric and Cecile completely. Over time Wulfric took her around the region on trips he made as a gym leader and she got to learn many things about the cities, legends, and people that resided in the Kalos region.

However it made also made Nayru crave adventure. She would have started an adventure in her home region, but having known the gym leaders and towns for so long, it didn't seem fair to do so. She wanted to go an adventure somewhere completely foreign to her. Another region where she could meet new people, see different places, and meet new pokemon. Nayru though, pushed it to the back of her mind as she worried about the Pokemon village as well. The truth of the matter was that she was afraid of leaving the family that she loved behind. What if something happened to Nee-ma or Toka? What about Maja and the others? Wulfric and Cecile? She worried about it immensely. She was scared.

However, it seemed that the call of adventure would come sooner than she realized.

* * *

In Snowbelle city, an aged Wulfric sat in the back of the gym eating with his wife and pokemon. After 13 years Wulfric almost still looked the same. He still had his potbelly, same attire, and personality. The only thing that really changed was that his hair had become completely white. Cecile had gone through the same process now having white hair but remaining the same as ever.

"Excuse me Wulfric!" A man's voice called from the door way. Wulfric and Cecile looked up to see a rather handsome looking young man with his hair somewhat in a low ponytail and wearing a lab coat.

"Professor Sycamore!" Wulfric greeted kindly. Cecile gave the man a warm greeting before walking to the stove, pulling out some bread made with berries and serving some to the young professor who she ushered to the table.

"What brings you here professor?" she asked.

"I've been going around doing some field research around Kalos and I've pretty much wound up filling up most of my journals about the pokemon in each part of the region. I'd actually like to go to the other regions to research more on pokemon and legends but I haven't had the time to do it myself. I've been asking some of the other gym leaders if they could but they've been having to keep track of the sedgyms and their resident towns." Sycamore explained.

Wulfric and Cecile gave him looks of bewilderment. "Professor if you're asking us I'm afraid we're going to have to say no as well." Wulfric said.

"I know but that's not what I was going to ask. I wanted to ask if you know anyone who would be willing to go. It would be a pretty big adventure if I do say so myself."

Wulfric thought about it. "Well... I don't think I know anyone who would b able to do it Sycamore."

Then Cecile spoke. "Wait Wulfric... How about Nayru?" she suggested. "She's been a bit restless lately. Maybe she'd like to do it."

"I don't know..." Wulfric muttered. "You know much she cares about Nee-ma and the rest of the pokemon. She might be hesitant to leave."

"Excuse me." Sycamore cut in. "But who is Nayru?" He asked curious.

"Nayru is a young girl we've known for a long time professor. I think you'd like meeting her. What do you say Wulfric?" Cecile asked her husband.

Wulfric had a thoughtful gaze on his face for a bit before sighing. "I guess I could introduce her but I still don't know about this." He finally said getting up and heading out the gym doors with Sycamore and Cecile following. Sycamore was surprised though when Wulfric began to head into the forest.

"Is this Nayru training in the forest?" Sycamore asked the older woman next to him.

"No she isn't but she does have a way with pokemon. She lives in the forest with a whole lot of them." Cecile said smiling secretively. Sycamore raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing more as they waited for Wulfric to come out with Nayru.

An hour passed and out of the forest emerged Wulfric with someone following behind him. Sycamore's eyes widened as he saw a young girl about 17 or 18, with extremely long dark blonde hair in a braid. She was wearing a black wifebeater under a brown hooded jacket, beige cargo pants and what appeared to be a pair of black slip on shoes. A shiny noibat flew next to her before clinging to the top of her head and both the pokemon and girl looked at the professor with curious eyes.

"Professor Sycamore this is Nayru." Wulfric introduced the girl who gave a quiet 'hello'.

"Noi!" Maja cried out indignantly at not being introduced.

"And this is Maja." Nayru said pointing at her friend.

"Well... It's good to meet you Nayru... and Maja. Cecile was telling me a little about you. Do you really live in the forest?" Sycamore asked her.

Nayru only nodded. "Wulfric said you have something you wanted to ask me?"

Sycamore smiled nodding. "Yes but how about we go inside the gym and discuss this."

Walking back to the gym the group headed into the back room where Cecile gave Nayru a piece of berry bread and Maja a pokepuff.

"You see Nayru, as a pokemon professor I research about aspects such as their environments, abilities, and their habits. I've been doing field work around the region and I've pretty much done quite lot about the pokemon here. I'd really like to travel around to the other regions and do more research but unfortunately I don't have the time to go. Wulfric and Cecile told me that you stick around with pokemon quite a lot so I'm wondering if maybe you'd be up to traveling to another region yourself and helping me with my research." Sycamore finished looking at her expectantly.

Nayru stared at him with wide eyes before looking down at her plate. Wulfric and Cecile looked at her worried. Nayru was never this quiet. Maja flew to her shouler sensing his friend in distress. "Noi?"

"I'm fine Maja. Um... I don't know what to say..." Nayru said not looking the professor in the eyes.

Wulfric sighed looking at his wife with an 'I told you so face'.

Sycamore though just smiled. "How about I just let you think about it for awhile." He said standing up. He bid them all goodbye and left the gym. Nayru got up after him saying goodbye to them as well before heading back into the forest with Maja.

Later, Nayru sat under her shelter watching the stars. Maja sat next to her looking worried.

"Noi Noibat Noi?" he inquired wondering if she was alright.

"I'm ok. I just don't know about what the professor said.

"Noi?" Maja had a feeling it was about what Sycamore asked her.

"Yeah. I mean I'd love to travel to a new place but..."

"Noi?" But?

"I have you guys to think about too. I mean... what if something happens to any of you? I want to be there if you all need me. I don't want to leave you guys." Shesaid whispering in the end."

"Noibat. Noi Noi Bat." Maja soothed. Nothing was going to happen to their home or the pokemon in it.

"But what if something does happen?"

"Zoro Zoroark." The sound startled both the little bat and Nayru as they saw Nee-ma near them tilting her head at the conversation the two were having.

"Everything's fine Nee-ma. Just thinking." Nayru said looking back up at the stars.

Nee-ma sat down next to the human girl and hugged her stroking her head.

"Zoroark." Nee-ma grunted.

"I know I can tell you anything Nee-ma. I just don't know what I should do."

"Zor?"

"A pokemon professor asked me if I wanted to travel to a new region to help him with his research. It'd definitely be a new adventure but I don't want to leave you and the others behind. I'm kinda scared something bad might happen to you all." Nayru admitted snuggling in Nee-ma's soft fur.

"Zor Zoro Zoro." Nee-ma said after a moment of silence.

Nayru looked at her surprised. "You think I should go? Why?"

"Zoro Zoroark." Nee-ma had seen the way Nayru would look at the clouds curiously and the way she'd look at the maps of different regions that Wulfric had in wonder. Nee-ma knew that Nayru wanted to see more than Kalos. She thought it might be for the best as well. She knew her charge couldn't stay in the same aall the time, no matter how much they all loved her. The village would always be Nayru's true home, that was for sure, but traveling would also do her a lot of good as well.

"So it's that obvious?" Nayru asked sheepishly. The smile that grew on Nee-ma's face was answer enough.

"Zor Zor Zoroark."

"Follow my heart huh?" Nayru asked. Thinking for a few moments she closed her eyes listened to the sound of her own heartbeat. After a bit she opened her eyes and smiled up at Nee-ma.

"I love you Nee-ma." she said hugging the Zoroark who gave her a gentle squeeze and a bark meaning 'And I love you too Nayru.'

* * *

A few days later, Nayru and Maja headed into Snowbelle city toward the gym.

"Wulfric? Cecile?" she called out. Seeing Wulfric in the middle of a battle with a trainer Nayru and Maja decided to stay and watch. As usual the gym was freezing cold from Wulfric's pokemon. Maja shivered and so Nayru put the shivering dragon pokemon into the burgundy hoodie she was currently wearing over a white t-shirt and her cargo pants.

After the battle was over Wulfric was surprised to see Nayru and Maja in the stands. "Nayru, Maja!" He exclaimed. "What brings you both in here?"

"Can I use your phone Wulfric?" Now this stumped Wulfric. Cecile who had come to check on him had heard it as well and was regarding the young girl with curious eyes.

"I suppose so but who are you calling?" The gym leader asked. Suddenly Cecile had a small knowing smile on her face.

Nayru smiled shyly and looked down at Maja who nodded before turning her eyes back toward the other two humans. "Well... Let's just say that... I think I might take the professor up on that offer."

* * *

After that, Nayru had called professor Sycamore to tell him that she agreed and the estatic professor told her to come to his lab in Lumiose city to discuss her travel. Coming to the city with both Wulfric and Cecile, Nayru was told some things by the professor such as how to use a PokeDex, capturing a pokemon, and what to do during a battle, but the battle part she had already learned about from Wulfric and the rest of the village.

As for what region she would be going to, Wulfric suggested that it would probably be best for Nayru to travel to the Hoenn region seeing as its tropical climate would allow Nayru to not have to put on shoes most of the time. At the strange look the professor gave him he said:

"Nayru can't stand wearing shoes at all. She only does in Snowbelle and if she's going into a building." When turning his head toward Nayru, the sheepish look on her face was all the answer he needed to agree to that.

At the village many of the pokemon who had raised and grown up with Nayru were saddened to hear the news that she was going to leave the village. Even Toka, who had thought at first that Nayru would be bad for the village when she was an infant, was saddened that their precious human would be leaving for a time. When Nayru returned she was bombarded by many of the smaller and bird pokemon who tackled her in a group hug crying out that they didn't want her to leave them. Nayru smiled and wrapped them all in a hug promising that she would come back and tell them about all the things that she saw until they stopped crying.

As for Wulfric and Cecile they were quiet about it but if you asked them Wulfric would say that it was going to be strange not having their wild girl around in the village or in the city and Cecile would say that it was going to be too quiet without her and that they were certainly going to miss her dearly.

* * *

A week of preparing, spending time with the pokemon, Wulfric, and Cecile had passed and finally it was time for Nayru to leave. Sycamore had decided that it would be best if Nayru traveled to Hoenn by boat and so bought her two ferry tickets. He had told her that the first ticket would be from Courmarime City to Slateport City and that the second one was for a separate ferry from Slateport to Petalburg. She was instructed to go to Littleroot town where Professor Birch resided to discuss what she would be doing. Having already contacted the other professor, Sycamore had made sure that there would be no problems in ensuring that Nayru would be alright in going on this trip.

Nayru stood at the docks in the marina waiting for her ship to arrive. Looking down at her attire she remembered when the rest of the gym leaders had thrown her a going away party in Snowbelle much to her shock. The party had been thrown in the gym and each one had given her a special gift for her trip.

From Viola- A camera to take picture of all the sights (and she promised the bug-type loving gym leader that she would take pictures of some very interesting bug-types)

From Grant- Special tape for her feet (He knew how much she hated shoes so these would protect her feet) and a pair of boots just in case she was going into terain that would require her to wear shoes

From Korinna and her grandfather (Shalour Sables and a necklace made from a special stone said to ward off bad luck)

From Ramos- Energy powder, energy roots, and revival herbs grown from his own garden (He warned her not to use them too often or her pokemon would end up not liking her)

From Clemont and his sister Bonnie- A special knapsack that, although appeared normal sized, was much bigger on the inside to hold more items. Clemont called it the Clem-pack (A/N: Hey there has to be a reason the bags are always able to hold that much stuff. Plus it has to fit a sleeping bag and tent in there too)

From Valarie, Olympia, and Cecile- A few sets of clothes that would allow her to move around freely (Valarie especially loved dressing her up)

From Wulfric- A warm coat just in case there was snow in some part of the region, part of a special ice in frost cave and a mossy rock from the winding woods, both were said to be able to evolve specific pokemon, and Maja who was adamant about Nayru taking him along.

Nayru was currently wearing a pair of olive colored shorts, a black pullover hoodie with a pokeball on the front over a black wifebeater, and her black slip on shoes. Her necklace was hidden under the hoodie. Maja was flying around her enjoying the salty breeze and the cool winds.

"So ready for your big adventure?" Cecile asked walking up to her. She and Wulfric were seeing her off. Wulfric was nowhere to be found though and Nayru kept wondering where the man was.

"Yea... I'm still a little nervous though." Nayru replied a bit uneasy. Cecile only smiled and gave her a hug. "Hey... If you're worried about the village don't worry. Wulfric and I will make sure nothing happens to any of them ok?" Nayru nodded hugging the woman back tightly.

"Zoro Zoroark!"

"Esss!"

"Snorlax!"

"Tweeeet!"

"Trub Trub!"

"Woof"

"Urrrr!"

Hearing a bunch noises behind them they whirled around surprised (Nayru was surprised not Cecile) to find all the pokemon from the village and Wulfric.

"They wanted to give you one last goodbye before you leave." Wulfric said smiling.

Nayru looked at them all and at once began to tear up. She immediately ran to them and Nee-ma was the first one she gave a hug to. she them hugged the Espurr, the snorlax (The munchlax from the first chapter evolved into the snorlax that always sleeps under one of the shelters), Toka was next, the furfrou, the bird pokemon, the teddiursa, and then Wulfric.

A long honk rang out and they all saw the ferry being boarded. Maja landed on Nayru's head as usual and let out a cry saying goodbye to all the pokemon.

"Zoro!" Nee-ma barked and gave Nayru something. Opening her palm it was a bracelet. The bracelet was not normal however. Looking closely at it, it was made of beads carved and painted to look like the members of the village. Each one represented a pokemon that lived there. A yellow and brown one was next to a black, red, blue and pink bead representing Nee-ma and Nayru. The other two: One being white blue and back the other being brown green and yellow, repesented Wulfric and Cecile. The other colors represented Toka and the others.

"Nee-ma and a few of the other pokemon were able to make the beads. We helped paint them." Cecile explained. Nayru held in her tears and gave them all one last hug and promise to call and write to them whenever she could before she and Maja headed onto the ferry. Once the ferry set sail Nayru turned back letting the tears fall as she kept waving to them and they kept crying out goodbyes to her until either side could no longer be seen. Nayru rubbed her eyes and Maja let out a small noise asking if she was ok now.

Sniffing and wiping the tears away, Nayru took a deep breath and gave a nod. "I'm fine now Maja. I'm just fine." she said smiling. With that the two set off for their room to rest up for the adventure that would await them in the Hoenn region.

* * *

Author's note: and we are finally done with chapter 2!

Okay so some notes to mention

Maja-It means sky in the pokemon language (again I make this stuff up). I got it from an episode of adventure time where Marceline and Princess Bubblegum look for Maja the sky witch. I just thought that it would be a cool name to give to Noibat considering the color scheme for a shiny Noibat is between aquamarine and sort of light blue coupled wih black

Toka- It has the meaning as 'dependable'. Toka is considered the leader of the village as he goes out of his way to protect them all from humans and other events that could cause them harm. He was wary of Nayru at first when the bird pokemon brought her as an infant because he once was once the zorua of a trainer who had destroyed his pokeball and left him in the forest to fend for himself because his trainer deemed him too weak to keep. He began to warm up to Nayru though as he watched her grow and interact with the pokemon, including himself, like family.

As for the way Nayru grows up here is a clearer view of her grown up version. Sorry if it sounded weird when I first typed it in the begnning of the chapter

Hair- reaches her heels when undone so it nearly touches the ground. In a braid it reaches the beginning of her heels so it is about three inches above the ground. She has two long pieces of hair in the front, you know the ones that are at the sides of your face?

Body build- as I said in the beginning of the chapter, Nayru is rather thin but she is fit. What I mean is that she is skinny (like a flat chest and thin body) but she has muscle from playing with her pokemon family for all the years she has been with them.

there is a link to my deviantart account on my profile which has a list of my OCs from my stories that I created using the rinmaru anime creator so just check that out. Please note I could not find curly braids for Nayru that looked ok on her.

Ok well that's it for now. I have other stories I need to update so I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings Earthlings! I have come back to give you chapter three of the pokemon child! Thank you to all who have reviewed my story and favorited/follow! It makes me very happy that people read my stories. Ok so anyway let's get on to the story!

I do not own pokemon in any way. I only own Nayru, Maja, Cecile and any names I make up for the pokemon involved.

* * *

Chapter 3: arriving in Hoenn and professor Birch

For the bulk of the trip to Hoenn, Nayru and Maja spent their time exploring the ship from top to bottom. They saw a pool, dining rooms, places to play games, They wound up getting a lot of intrigued stares on the way. Each time they walked around people would whisper about Maja's coloring and the length of Nayru's hair.

"Excuse me miss." An older gentleman walked up to her. He wore a brown suit, a purple tie and a matching bowler hat. Her took the hat off revealing a scalp completely devoid of hair and gave the young girl a respectful bow to which the girl awkwardly returned.

"I couldn't help but notice that Noibat you have there." He said his eyes wandering toward Maja who clung to Nayru's hair and gave the man a nervous stare. This was another dilemma they were facing on the ship. People kept stopping her asking if they wanted to trade a pokemon if theirs for Maja. Nayru however refused and Maja would hiss for good measure.

"I refuse to trade Maja." She bluntly stated earning a surprised look from the man before he let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Oh goodness no!" He said between chuckles. "I just wanted to ask where in Arceus' name you managed to find such a rarity. It's not everyday a person sees a shiny Pokemon you know."

Nayru nodded but still kept an eye on the man. She excused herself before returning to her room with Maja still clinging to her head. The bat pokemon let go of its hold and began to fly around nervous about the other passengers.

"Noi Noi Noibat!" It cried out as it landed on top of the pillow on the bed.

"I know Maja I'm nervous too. I think for the remainder of the trip we should just stay in here." Nayru replied. Truth be told she hadn't felt comfortable with people staring at her either. She felt like they were trying to stare right through her. She was never very comfortable around other humans, only Wulfric, Cecile and the rest of the gym leaders.

True to her word, she and Maja remained in their room. When they went out it was only to get food from the dining area. Maja hid in her hoodie away from the prying eyes of other passengers coming out when Nayru would hand him berries. Though the passengers couldn't see the little dragon pokemon their curious eyes wandered to the girl. Nayru could hear them whispering about her long hair.

When finished she would walk back to the room and they would sleep, play little games, or talk. This cycle continued for the rest of the week until they made it to Lilycove and then Slateport another few hours later.

* * *

As Nayru stepped off of the ship that had taken her all the way from Kalos she gasped at the heat radiating from the sun. Silently she was grateful for changing into a black and white striped wife beater and blue shorts. Getting off she removed her shoes and wiggled her toes sighing with relief as she felt the ground on her bare feet.

Maja clung to her head and once again his coloring earned stares from passengers and natives alike who stopped to look at them as they walked by. Talking to the ticket woman, they were told that the ship embarking for Petalburg would not arrive for another two hours. Nayru decided that a bit of exploration was in order so they left the harbor.

They were met with a clear blue sky, a fiery sun, and colors galore as they walked past brightly colored stores and bazaars. Nayru looked around in wonder as she dodged people left and right darting through crowds.

She could see people walking with pokemon she had seen back in the Kalos region. Maja began flying around her as they walked to stretch his wings and people and pokemon alike looked at the shiny pokemon in amazement. A few people would come up to the two and ask what pokemon Maja was but didn't ask if she would trade him. For that, Nayru was grateful.

As they walked through town, the young human took note of a battle happening on the beach and watched on with curiosity. A sailor was pitting his machoke against another sailor with the same pokemon.

"Use Karate Chop!" One commanded. The Machoke took careful aim and charged toward the other striking it in the other Machoke grunted before shaking it off.

"Use Revenge!" The other sailor called out and the other Machoke sped into the other hefting it and ramming it into the sand below. Nayru and Maja continued watching until the chime of a bell in the distance broke their concentration on the battle. Nayru saw that the sun in the sky was now lower and that meant the ship bound for Petalburg would come shortly. Nayru grabbed Maja and ran toward the direction of the docks cutting through the bazaars as a shortcut. She was about to make a sharp left but something sparkled out the corner of her eye. Curious she walked over and saw that it was slightly buried. Maja chirped in curiosity before flying out of his friend's grasp and pawing at the soft dirt. Nayru, knowing they were on a time limit, quickly helped dig the object from the ground. What they unearthed was an unusual looking stone. It was round in shape and reminded Nayru of a marble. However it shined unnaturally with the stripes of violet and auburn in the middle. Maja let out a noise reminding that they had to get back to the docks.

Quickly, Nayru stored the odd stone in her bag, grabbed Maja again and raced through the bazaars until she made it to the docks. She grabbed the ticket, thrust it toward the surprised woman in charge of taking them and ran onto the ship jumping over the railing that was being closed and shocking two workers on the ferry with her leap. Her little performance caused a few people on deck to applaud at her feat. The human quietly ducked her head and moved out of sight away from prying eyes.

The ship finally left the harbor and now made its way toward Petalburg city. Nayru sat down on a seat near the ship's controls. Looking down she realized she'd forgotten to put her shoes back on and yanked them back on her feet before anyone said anything. Maja was back on her head watching as several wingull and Pelipper flew over the ocean. She was a bit put out that there were no Ducklett or Swana as far as she could see. The feathers that fell from them were very pretty and often made great toys to play with.

"Maja are you hungry?" The human asked her friend.

"Noi!" The dragon chirped feeling his little stomach growl. His cheeks turned pink looking up Nayru who was holding back her chuckles.

"It's a good thing Cecile made some pokepuffs before we left huh." She stated lifting a box from the bag and opened it to reveal pokepuffs of different colors. Maja picked up a green puff and began munching on it letting out a pleased groan at the taste of mint.

Nayru let a smile grace her lips before helping herself to a few naab berries. So far so good on the journey. All that was needed now was to head to Littleroot town from Petalburg.

The sea kept passing them and soon the sun began to touch the horizon setting the sky aflame with hues of pink orange and red. Wingull and Pelipper still passed the ship every now and then but now they were joined by flocks of Tailow and Swellow making their way back to their nests for a peaceful respite. The dock for the ferry could be seen as the ship shortened the distance.

Nayru could not see the city just yet but assumed that it wasn't far from the area they were in now. She leaned against the railing as they landed ashore. People and their pokemon were getting off while Nayru and Maja stayed behind for a bit. The human was about to let go of the railing when she saw an odd sight. An Aron was scampering toward the ramp. However it was obvious that the steel type pokemon was having trouble climbing the steep ramp. The ramp began to shake and the Aron decided to try jumping to the edge of the deck near Nayru and Maja. Unfortunately it didn't see that the distance was farther than it anticipated and it squealed in fear as it began to fall into the darkening water below.

"Aron!" A male's voice yelled out in shock. The Aron closed its eyes and braced itself for impact until it felt something grab it. Slowly blue eyes cracked open and were shocked to see twin pools of warm brown staring back at it.

"Arr?" It questioned still shaken and let out another squeak as it realized that it was upside down.

Nayru sighed with relief as the Aron in her arms was unharmed. She had had no time to run toward the ramp and so, flipped herself over the railing so that her legs were locked around the metal as she hung upside down in order to grab the steel pokemon.

Carefully, Nayru lifted herself up as Maja screeched at her in anger and worry at the sudden stunt.

"Sorry Maja I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized reaching out for her friend with one hand and brought him into her embrace.

"Noi..." He muttered softly telling her not to do it again.

"I won't I promise." She said bringing both pokemon off the ship. Aron was still shaken so she gave it a pink pokepuff. It had the desired effect she wanted as the pokemon's eyes lit up and began to munch on the sweet treat.

"There you go. Don't do that again all right?" She said putting the steel type down as soon as they made contact with the ground.

"Aron!" The same male voice called out and at once Aron ran toward the direction it was coming from. Nayru and Maja saw a man walk over and scoop the Aron up. He was young and appeared to be at least twenty but his hair was silver like the metal with equally silver eyes. He wore a black suit with purple zigzags where the ends of the sleeves were encased by metal ends and around his neck wore a red ascot. He finished his unique appearance with steel rings that adorned fingers on both of his slender hands.

"Thank goodness you're all right." He said to the pokemon who ducked its head in shame for worrying the man. The man then looked toward Nayru and Maja nodding his thanks.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Aron. He's rather easy to excite but it didn't occur to me that he might try to do something like that." He said. Then his eyes trailed over to Maja who had flown from Nayru's arms only to cling to her head again.

"What in the world kind of pokemon is this?" He said taking Maja into his hold studying him after putting Aron down. The dragon made a face at the man before wrestling out of his grasp and going back to clinging to Nayru. The girl herself frowned and the man was surprised by the look of annoyance.

"Please don't do that. If it's a trade you want then I refuse." With that Nayru walked right past him muttering a quick 'goodbye' with Maja now flying after her. She was stopped by a cool hand wrapping itself around her arm. Nayru turned back to find the man wearing a sincere and apologetic smile.

The man shook his head. "I apologize. I'm merely curious as to what type of pokemon it is that's traveling alongside you. I don't wish for a trade of any sort." He explained and let go of her arm.

The human and her pokemon both studied the human before them. Then their eyes locked onto the Aron that now stood next to him. The Pokemon seemed very happy around him so Nayru had to assume that he meant no harm. She looked towards Maja silently looking at his eyes in silent communication.

"Noi." The bat gave a chirp of agreement that there was no harm in talking with this man.

"He's a Noibat." Nayru explained quietly. She took a look toward the sky and saw that the colors of the setting sun were quickly fading into the back of the nighttime sky. "If you'll excuse us we have to get going." She then stated turning around toward the path and running.

The man was left staring at her back or more likely the long honey gold braid that flowed down her back. He looked toward the Noibat that flew along side her. It seemed very attached to the young girl who couldn't have been more than a few years younger than the man himself.

Aron nudged his trainer's foot and the man looked down in surprise before realizing that they had a ship to board. As they boarded the same ferry that had landed in Petalburg, the man's thoughts went back to the blonde. For some reason he had an inkling that one way or another they were going to meet again in the future.

* * *

The pair from Kalos had made quite a bit of distance before the sky turned completely black and the stars and moon came out of hiding. Nayru sat on the ground with a _plop _and yanked the black slip-ons off of her feet.

"I hate shoes." She grumbled rubbing the sides. Maja flew onto her lap where he sat panting a little.

"Noiiiiiii..." He yawned blinking drowsily.

Nayru looked around the path they were still on. The day before she had left Kalos, professor Sycamore explained to her that getting to Petalburg would take at least a day by foot. The path was silent save for a few Zigzagoon shuffling about every now and then.

"Time to call it a night and set up camp." The girl said gently putting Maja down on the grass. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a green bag that contained her tent.

_Thank you Clemont. I wouldn't have been able to put this in here with a regular bag. _She thought to herself mentally thanking the science and electric type loving gym leader again for designing her backpack. The green tent was soon ready after some difficulty getting it up. Nayru began to collected a few stray branches and soon enough started a fire to make some berry stew for her and her partner. Maja was woken from the nap he was taking on the grass and fed. Nayru laughed to herself as the little pokemon fell right back asleep from exhaustion and so took him in the tent with her and held him close as she crawled into her sleeping bag. Soon she too fell asleep as her mind took her into dreams about battles and explorations.

* * *

The next morning, after an early breakfast of berries and pokepuffs, the two were off again to Petalburg city. The day was alive with the sounds of Tailow, Zigzagoon, Poochyena, and Ralts as they walked further. Nayru gave a small smile as she took a picture of a few Wurmple in a tree. She tucked the camera away making a note to send the photo to Viola once she made it to the city.

Within an hour of walking the two made it to the entrance. Nayru blinked. For a city it certainly wasn't very big unlike Slateport and definitely unlike Lumiose. There were houses here and there, a few small buildings. It reminded her more of Cyllage city to be honest.

Nayru was about to continue walking when she noticed a young boy in front of one of the town's small lakes watching a few water pokemon play. Walking closer she saw that he had green hair that stood up, a pale complexion and wore a light blue blazer over a white button up shirt, grayish-green pants, and blue and white sneakers. It was a cheerful sight but the young woman noticed that the boy's face was one of sadness and she could feel loneliness radiating off of him. After a moment of hesitation on her part, Nayru silently walked up to the boy.

"Why do feel so lonely?" The boy jumped and turned his head scared. His eyes widened when he saw a girl kneeling next to him with a curious look on her face. She had brown eyes and blonde curly hair the longest length he had ever seen woven into a braid. She was wearing a short sleeved tan jacket with a hood, a green t-shirt, beige cargo pants, and her feet were bare. However what really caught his attention was the aquamarine and black pokemon that landed beside her and looked at him with equally curious eyes.

"W-what?" He asked shyly.

"You look like you're really lonely." Nayru said as she studied him. He was a cute little boy probably twelve or so. Looking at him closer Nayru realized that he wasn't just pale, he looked very frail as well.

At her response the boy flushed a light pink in embarrassment

"It's n-nothing." He said and turned back to watch a Marill and Corphish play fighting with each other.

"I wish I had a pokemon to keep me company over there." He mumbled but Nayru heard him.

"You don't have a pokemon for a friend?" Nayru asked. The boy jumped forgetting that she was there for a moment.

"Why not try to play with some of them." She said gesturing the friendly looking water pokemon who were now watching them with interest. The boy looked down unsure of himself. A small splash sounded and the three looked over to see that an Azurill had come to them.

"Azurill!" It cried out.

"Noi Noi!" Maja chirped and looked up at Nayru expectantly. She merely chuckled and looked toward the the boy who stared at the pokemon confused.

"She wants to play." She said pointing toward the Azurill who was now chasing Maja in game of tag. To make it fair Maja was running instead of flying which made a bit more difficult for the dragon pokemon to move as his feet weren't really made for running.

"I can't though." The boy stated somberly. "I get sicker when I run so I can't really play outside that often. My parents are thinking of sending me to live with my relatives in Verdanturf Town because the air there might help me get better. I'd like to bring a pokemon with me but I'm not sure if I can or not." He finished explaining.

Nayru looked at the boy unsure of what to do. She herself had always grown up in the fresh air of the clearing the Pokemon village was surrounded by so she had never dealt with sickness, unless she counted the time she caught a cold from playing in the snow with Wulfric's pokemon.

Finally reaching a decision, Nayru grabbed the boy's hand gently brought him over to where the two pokemon were playing.

"W-what are you d-doing?" He questioned shakily before she had him sit near her and the two.

"Im going to show you what you've been missing." She stated and she reached into her bag pulling out Oran, Chesto, and Pecha berries she had collected on the way to the city. Nayru then turned to Maja and the Azurill.

"Maja come here we'll play berry catch!" She said causing Maja to get excited and fly over to her and the boy with the Azurill chasing after curious as to what changed their game.

Berry catch was a favorite game of theirs that the two loved to play with the other pokemon in the village. Nayru would throw a few berries in the air and the Pokemon had to bounce them back to her. The ones she caught she would throw back and the cycle would repeat.

Maja chirped to the Azurill about what they were playing and this seemed to hype the little blue pokemon up as it began to bounce around on its tail crying out with excitement.

Nayru turned to Wally handing him a few berries while she explained how to play.

"Ready? Set? Go!" She yelled and began to throw a few into the air as they began to fall Maja quickly flew up hitting them back with a wing. Nayru began to jog around trying to catch them all and repeat the process. The Azurill joined in bouncing on its tail to jump and bop the berries back with the top of its head. Wally watched them and decided to try it seeing as it looked like a lot of fun. No sooner did he toss a few berries did the two bounce them back. Maja, seeing that the boy was frail, bounced them back with enough precision to not tire the boy out. It wasn't long before the other water Pokemon in the lakes climbed out and joined the fun.

A smile grew on Nayru's face as Wally began to laugh and it grew bigger when a smile of his own appeared. The game began to end when one of the Corphish started munching on some of the berries and the rest of them scurried around to pick up as many as they could before the shelled pokemon ate all the fruit.

As the rest of the Pokemon went back to the water, Nayru turned her attention to the boy who still had a smile on his face

"Had fun?" She asked and the boy turned to her nodding with energy.

"Yeah thank you!" He seemed to have a look of realization on his face because he began to look down and blush. "I'm Wally... W-what's your name?"

Nayru smiled warmly at him making his face blush a bit harder. "I'm Nayru." Maja butted in trying to introduce himself. "Noi! Noibat!"

The girl laughed at his antics. "And this is my friend Maja. He's a Noibat." She said and the dragon nodded clinging to her head.

"Nice to meet you both." Wally said his blush disappearing. "Um... Miss Nayru?... how do you capture a Pokemon?" He asked.

Nayru frowned at the word 'capture' as it reminded her of how the Pokemon in her home had been abandoned or hurt by their trainers. Maja too seemed uncomfortable as he was reminded of when he'd been abandoned and his pokeball had been destroyed. Both shook it off though as they looked at the boy. He merely wanted someone to bring with him so that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Well I don't know about capturing but I do know that it'd be a good thing to become friends with a Pokemon. Just promise me one thing though ok Wally?" She stated.

Wally nodded urging her to continue. Nayru stared him straight in the eye. "Promise me that no matter what, you will never abandon the Pokemon you are friends with. Never abandon them, never hurt them, and never leave them behind, because when their with you they become more than just friends. They become family. Can I trust you to always remember that?" She said her face straight and her tone laced with seriousness.

Wally just stared at her and Maja in awe before nodding with her own serious face. "I promise!" He declared.

"Wally! Time to come in sweetheart!" A woman's voice called out from a house nearby. Wally looked back at Nayru. "Thank you Miss Nayru!" He said before walking off to his house.

Nayru smiled before looking back up at the sky. The sun was already high in the sky indicating that it was past noon. Nayru fed Maja a few poke puffs as they made their way through. A Pokemon gym caught Nayru's eye and she looked at it. Briefly she wondered about battling but decided against it. She didn't know the strength of the gym leader nor did she know how well Maja might fare against the Pokemon inside. With that the two were finally able to leave the city and make their way out.

A bit later, Nayru was surprised to see another town coming into view. She would have though she was in Littleroot town already but the sign clearly stated that this was Oldale town. Nayru looked around. Only a few houses, the Pokemon center, and a poke-mart.

"So small..." She muttered and walked into the Pokemon center.

"Let's call Wulfric and Cecile to tell them we made it safe." Nayru told Maja as she went over to the phone screens(a/n: ok for the record I have no idea what those phone things with the screen are called so I'm just calling them that and using them here).

the phone rang and soon she was met with the image of Wulfric.

"Wulfric!" She greeted along with Maja who let out a joyful "Noi!" In greeting.

"Nayru! Maja!" He bellowed. "How are you both! Are you ok?"

"We're fine, we got into Hoenn two days ago and just got out of Petalburg city. We're in Oldale town right now and Littleroot should be just further down the road." Nayru explained before remembering the odd stone she found.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what this is would you?" She said fishing it out of her bag and showing him. Wulfric looked at the image if the stone on the screen before his eyes widened.

"Nayru I'm no expert, but I think that might be a stone capable of mega-evolution your holding. I've seen Korrina have similar ones for both her Lucario." He stated causing Nayru's eyes to widen at the stone in wonder.

As Nayru studied the stone in her palm, questions raced through her mind like a wild fire. Was it really a mega stone? What pokemon can use it? Were there others just like it? Could she find more?

"If you like, I'll bring it up with Korrina and her grandfather seeing as they know more about these things than we do. Next time you call just remind me to tell you ok? So have you seen any interesting things yet?"

Nayru talked to him about the pokemon she had seen so far and how the ones so far were what she had been seeing back in Kalos. She also managed to figure out how to send pictures to Viola after some help from Cecile who Wulfric had passed the phone to. Like Wulfric, the woman asked if Nayru was safe. She was happy that the young woman was having a good time so far and they talked about how things were in Snowbelle and the Pokemon village for a bit. Nayru sighed in relief as she was told that the village was doing ok. Most of the Pokemon still wanted her to come home but it seemed they had come to terms with the fact that this was a time for Nayru's personal growth.

By the time Nayru and Maja left the Pokemon center, the sun was already lowering in the sky indicating the early evening. Before the two left Oldale town they were stopped by a man outside the Pokemon center.

"Hey miss! Here." Phew said handing her a few potions. Nayru looked at the man a bit wary and confused.

"why are you giving these to me? Don't I need to pay for this?" She asked him. The man shook his head.

"Actually this is for a promotion we're doing for the supplies that we got. You do know how to use these right?" He asked. Nayru though back to when Wulfric and professor Sycamore educated her in the use of items for the health of her pokemon. Ramos also taught her a thing or two about using herbs and berries in place of potions and other items. She felt lucky as she stored the potions in her bag. She had some money in her bag that Wukfric and Cecile had given her so she was happy that she hadn't needed to spend it just yet.

"Im well aware of how to use these. Thank you!" She called as she began her trek again.

* * *

Nayru jumped over ledges and carefully trudged through tall grass with Maja trailing behind her until both could see a tall sign that said: Welcome to Littleroot Town. The two grinned at each other and were about to keep going until they heard a man yell for help.

"AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The yell was then followed by a loud and angry snarl. Alarmed the two followed the noises and were surprised to see a stout man with a beard and lab coat being chased by a wild Poochyena. Maja gave a small screech and Nayru could see a few notebooks here and there as well as a small brief case nearby with some equipment. Nayru then pieced the puzzle together. _He was probably doing research and disturbed that Poochyena and made it think he was attacking. _Nayru thought to herself.

the man then noticed her as he was running and called out to her. "HEY! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A HAND HERE! I WAS DOING RESEARCH AND I MADE THIS POOCHYENA AGITATED BY ACCIDENT! PLEASE HELP!" He yelled. The Poochyena noticed the presence of the two and, thinking they were other tresspassers, charged toward Nayru with its jaws wide open ready to use 'Bite'.

Nayru jumped away before it could though and landed on her hands and feet like a Liepard. The Poochyena went straight for her again but she sprung away using her hands as leverage.

"Maja looks like we're going to have to battle. Think you can handle it?" She called out to Maja who nodded and let out a loud "Noibat!" As a sign that he was the opponent the dark type would be facing.

The Poochyena charged toward Maja prepared to use bite.

"Maja fly up then startle it with screech!" Nayru told her friend. Maja flew up dodging the the Poochyena's bite. Nayru clamped her hands over her ears instructing the man in the lab coat to do the same and waited for the noise. Maja suddenly let out an ear-piercing sound wave from his ears that had pokemon in the grass running. The Poocheyena itself tried to hold its ground but toppled over from dizziness. Once the attack stopped the Poochyena regained its balance before running away in fear of another noise attack.

"Noi Noi!" Maja cheered swooping around Nayru who released her ears. The dragon pokemon clung to her head happy and let out a purring noise as she scratched him behind the ears.

"Good work scaring him away Maja." Nayru said before turning to the professor who let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you both very much. I was doing some research around here and I guess I was in that Pochyena's territory without realizing it until it was too late. Anyway, my name is Birch and I'm a pokemon professor living in Littleroot. I study pokemon, their habitats and their evolutions." Professor Birch explained and Nayru's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're professor Birch?" She asked and at his nod she replied "We were actually going to meet you in Littleroot. Professor Sycamore sent us to talk with you."

At this the professor's jaw slacked but then turned into a full blown grin. "So you're the one Sycamore was sending here! Um I'm sorry he told me your name but I can't seem to remember how to pronounce it." He admitted embarrassed.

"My name is Nayru and this is Maja." She said introducing herself and Maja who let out a small screech in greeting.

"Ah ok so Nayru and Maja. Interesting names you have there." He then turned his attention to Maja. "Speaking of which what kind of pokemon is Maja exactly? I've never seen one like him before." Professor Birch asked as he gathered his items and walked back to town with Nayru following him.

"He's a Noibat. Professor Sycamore told me he's a dragon and flying type and that he's a shiny Pokemon but I'm not sure what that means." She explained.

Walking into town Nayru was once again surprised. Littleroot was even smaller than Oldale. Families could be seen conversing with each other and Nayru saw a few children playing with each otherThere were only a few houses and a building that the professor explained was his lab and ushered her toward it. He opened the door and was surprised when he turned around to find her putting on a pair of black shoes.

"Were you not wearing shoes the whole time?" Birch questioned. Nayru just stayed silently but the sheepish look on her face was enough of an answer. Birch paid no mind to it though and ushered her inside. The lab had a few fellow scientists here and there working on strange machines that Nayru had never seen before. They walked a bit further to where there was a table with three poke balls on it and a few notebooks.

"Sycamore told me that you were coming here to help him with his research in other regions. Now when he told you that Maja here is a shiny Pokemon he meant that he's a pokemon with very rare coloring." Birch explained and reached for a small scanner. Flicking it on blue light covered Maja for a moment surprising him before it disappeared. The scanner was connected to a computer that then showed a picture of a Noibat but instead of Maja's coloring this one was purple and black.

"The coloring on a shiny Pokemon is actually a mutation and very rare. Often at times it can actually affect a pokemon in the wild negatively because it may not camouflage very well and cause it hardship when finding food." He finished and Nayru looked up at Maja before gently rubbing his head when he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Now let's get to-"

"Hey dad!" the professor was cut off by the voice of a boy yelling at the doorway. The professor, Nayru and Maja looked toward the entrance surprised as a boy about fourteen walked in. He was slightly tan, wore a zipped up black and red shirt, black knee-length shorts, and green and white running shoes. What really caught Nayru's attention of the white on top of his head. At first she thought it was his hair wrapped with a green band but it turned out he was wearing a white hat over brown hair.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier I was-" he stopped himself looking over at Bayru and Maja with curious grey eyes. The two stated at him back.

"Uh... Who are you?" The boy finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Brandan this is Nayru. She's the one that Professor Sycamore from Kalos sent over to help him with his research. Nayru, this is my son Brandan. He's been helping me with my own research for a while now. He was actually supposed to be with me in the field earlier." Birch explained and Brandan smiled sheepishly.

"Hey I was heading there but mom wanted me to greet the new neighbors!" He turned to Nayru and smiled holding his hand out for a handshake. "Anyway I'm Brandan Birch."

Nayru looked down at the hand for a moment before giving it a soft shake. "Nayru."

"Noi!" Maja said flying near Brandan who looked surprised. "This is my friend Maja."

"Woah! What kinda pokemon is he?"

"He's a dragon pokemon called Noibat that's indigenous to only the Kalos region. His coloring is also that of a shiny Pokemon based on what I can see on the data I've collected on him." Professor Birch explained bringing the two humans over to the table with the pokeballs.

"Now Brandan I think you're ready to go farther into the region for more research. I trust that you can go safely but I want you to take a starter Pokemon with you." He turned to Nayru.

"Nayru, Sycamore contacted me to also have you pick a starter in order to help begin research in Hoenn. Both of you can pick from these three pokemon so choose which one you'd like best to bring with you on your journeys."

He threw the three pokeballs up in the air and they snapped open startling Nayru. A blue and orange finned pokemon, a leafy lizard like pokemon, and a fiery chick appeared before the two.

"these are Torchic, Mudkip and Treeko." Birch explained. "They're the starters of fire, water, and grass type."

Torchic began looking around before jumping onto Brandan's shoe and chirping with a happy face. The boy laughed before picking the chick up. "Well I'm thinking I'll take Torchic. After all he seems to like me already." The Torchic chirped in agreement flapping its tiny wings. "I'll call you Blaze."

Nayru looked over at Mudkip and Treeko. Mudkip seemed to be all hyper but Nayru noticed that the Treeko seemed a bit despondent as it shifted away. The girl quietly walked toward it and bent down to its size.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tree... Treeko..." It said wary of the girl before it.

"That treeko acts a bit strange." Birch explained calming the Mudkip down. "She doesn't seem to like being around a lot of people or pokemon so she shies away. Most of the trainers that have come to me for a pokemon either pick Torchic or Mudkip."

Nayru grabbed a mocha pokepuff from her bag and held it out to the Treeko who looked at her with curious eyes.

"Ko?" It questioned looking at the puff.

Nayru smiled softly. "Yes it's for you." The Treeko quickly snatched it from her hand before munching on it. "You know it's ok to be scared. Believe me I know the feeling." She thought back to when she entered Snowbelle for the first time. Nayru had been so scared of seeing all those people that she ran straight back into the woods. "It can be fun though. Meeting new people, pokemon, and places, it's all part of being on an adventure. If you like you can come with me and Maja and we can all have an adventure together. It's only if you want to though ok?" She said.

The Treeko looked at her out stretched hand for a moment before nodding slowly and putting her little hand in Nayru's.

"you know I didn't think that Treeko was going to go with someone anytime soon." The professor said handing Treeko's pokeball to Nayru. The eighteen year old merely stared at it unsure of what to do.

"You're not gonna call Treeko back?" Brandan asked raising an eyebrow.

"... I don't know how... I've never used a pokeball before..." She mumbled under heard breath but the two males caught the words and their jaws slacked with shock.

"How do you not know how to use a pokeball!?" Brandan yelled nearly dropping Torchic in the process.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been traveling with a wild pokemon this whole time?!" The pokemon professor yelled out surprised. For as long as he'd been studying pokemon behavior, he'd never heard of an instance of a wild pokemon traveling with a trainer without capture.

Nayru bit her lip but then Maja rested on her head cooing in reassurance. It would be ok to tell them.

"The truth of it is that Maja was abandoned by his original trainer." She muttered quietly. "His pokeball had been destroyed so for the longest time, he's never been inside a pokeball after that and I never saw the need to use one." Maja made a noise of nervousness as he eyed the pokeball in her hands warily. "He's afraid." She stated.

"I can get that but what if someone tries to capture him. It's gonna be hard to keep him if he doesn't have a pokeball." Brandan pointed out. Nayru nodded her head in understanding and Maja flew to sit on her shoulder as she stood up.

"Here." The professor said hold a white pokeball with a red line out toward the girl. "This is a premiere pokeball. I know your not keen about him being in a pokeball but my son has a point. Sooner or later someone will try to capture him and there is an extremely high chance that he'll be taken from you as a result." He explained.

Nayru turned to Maja with uncertainty in her eyes. "I know you're wary about this but please remember I won't force you into anything that might cause you hurt. Whatever choice you make Maja, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. That goes for you too little one." She said turning to Treeko.

Maja let out a grateful screech and nuzzled the side of Nayru's face before turning his attention to the white pokeball in her left hand.

"Noi! Noibat Noi!" He chirped getting closer to the pokeball. He was ready.

"Are you sure Maja?" Nayru didn't want him to feel like he was being forced.

Maja nodded. He knew that he'd probably have to have a pokeball again and even though he was afraid, he trusted Nayru. After all, she was the first human he learned to trust and befriend again after he arrived in the village. He wasn't going to leave her any time soon. That was a fact. He stretched a wing toward the circle in the center and at once the ball snapped open as Maja was engulfed in a red light before getting put into the ball. In Nayru's hand it moved only once before it made a noise indicating that the capture was a success.

Nayru took a deep breath before tossing the pokeball into the air. "Maja my friend!" The beam of light burst out the ball once more and Maja materialized in front of them all.

She then looked down at the Treeko still by her side. "You need a name." She studied the wood gecko carefully before the pokemon decided that it was still hungry and grabbed a few more Pokepuffs.

"Tiju-Nui. I'll call you Tiju-Nui." At this Brandan couldn't help but ask. "What does that mean?"

Nayru smiled slightly. "It means shy and sweet." Tiju-Nui mulled the name over for a bit before smiling and giving a soft chirp. She climbed up to Nayru's other shoulder and nuzzled the other side of her face.

"Seems she's taken quite a liking to you now." Birch said before handing each of them a PokeDex. "These are PokeDexes. They'll help you gather information on the various pokemon that live in this region." He said explaining how to use them. Both teens nodded at his explanation on how to use it before he wished them luck and they left.

The sun was already going down and the sky began to transition from colorful hues to inky black dotted white the white light of the stars. Nayru had not called Maja or Tiju-Nui back to their pokeballs as it was strange to not have Maja with her and she wanted to give the Treeko some time to get used to the two of them. Maja was currently clinging to her head while she was carrying Tiju-Nui in her arms. Brandan turned to Nayru bad grinned. "How about a battle between Blaze and Tiju-Nui?" He asked summoning his Torchic from his pokeball once more. The little fire chick jumped up and down feeling pumped for a battle.

_Blaze is a fire type and Tiju-Nui is a grass type but it doesn't look like Blaze might know any fire type moves yet so hopefully he might no cause damage to Tiju-Nui. _Nayru though to herself.

"What do you say? Are you up for it?" She asked the grass pokemon in her arms. Tiju-Nui looked unsure for a moment but then nodded and jumped out of Nayru's arms landing on the lush grass beneath it.

"Looks like we're having a battle then. Hope you know we're not going to lose to you Nayru." Brandan said with confidence and Blaze puffed his feathers up preparing for battle.

Tiju-Nui shook herself in preparation and Nayru smiled feeling the little grass pokemon's determination roll off in waves. "Good because we don't plan on losing either." She declared.

"Noi!" Maja cheered.

"Blaze hit em' with scratch!" Brandan instructed and the Chick ran straight toward Tiju-Nui with little claws unsheathed.

Tiju-Nui dodge it and use leer!" Nayru said. Tiju-Nui dodged the attack but managed to get a slight scratch from the attack still. She paid no mind to it though and immediately glared at Blaze causing the chick to shiver and falter for a moment.

"quick hit him with pound!" Tiju-Nui ran straight at Blaze who was still shivering before hitting him with a small fist.

"You all right there Blaze?" Brandan questioned his pokemon who gave a determined chirp. "Sand attack all around Tiju-Nui!"

Blaze ran around Tiju-Nui several times, kicking up the dirt and sand from the ground blinding the grass type for a few moments.

"hit em' with scratch again!" Tiju-Nui was scratched again this time a few more scratches joined. Tiju-Nui was growing tired from the battle and her injuries but stayed strong determined to beat the fire type in front of her.

"Stay strong Tiju-Nui!" Nayru encouraged.

"Charge and use scratch Blaze!" The Torchic ran straight towards the Treeko and then Nayru had an idea.

"Tiju-Nui jump and land on Blaze!" The grass type nodded and as soon as Blaze can into range, she jumped dodging the scratch and landed on Blaze's back. The fire chick began to panic trying to get the wood gecko off his back while Tiju-Nui hung on for deal life.

"Try to shake her off!" Brandan said trying I plan his next move. Nayru though was already ahead of him.

"Let go!" She said and Tiju-Nui jumped off just as Blaze tried to shake her off.

"Why'd you-Blaze!" Brandan yelled out surprised seeing his Torchic confused.

"Pound Tiju-Nui!" A fist struck Blaze who fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes rendering him unconcious.

"Ko!" The Treeko cheered tired. Nayru smiled walking up to her and scooped her into her arms.

"You did very good my friend. Sleep ok? You more than earned it.' Nayru said as the pokemon in her arms began to snooze.

"Nice job for a first battle." Brandan congratulated. "Next time I won't lose though." Brandan said and with that waved her good bye before going home for his pokemon to rest.

"C'mon Maja, let's go back near Oldale to set camp." Nayru said as they left Littleroot town before the last beams of sunlight disappeared into the twilight of the darkening sky.

* * *

Author's note: ok finally done with this chapter. So a note to make is that though this is going to have ORAS I'm also going to include the emerald plotting because I want teams Magma and Aqua to have equal parts in this story.

so how'd you guys like the meeting with Steven? I wanted to make it a bit of a rocky start because Nayru isn't too trusting of other humans like how she is with pokemon.

pronunciations

so Nayru is pronounced (Neigh-roo)

Maja is just (Ma-Ja)

Tiju-Nui (Teeju-Nuu-ee)

so once again this is just the language of pokemon I made up for the story. That is the reason that Nayru is able to talk to her pokemon because she grew up with them and can understand what they are saying.

also what pokemon should I include in the rest of her party. I'm deciding whether or not to out the shiny Beldum in right now. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Please do to forget to review! No flames please!

Ja'ne-Kitusune to Tenshi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again everyone! Just have to say thank you for your reviews and suggestions for the Pokemon Nayru should have in her party. It was a lot of playing around with different ideas but I think that I have a general idea of what Pokemon I want in her party. Still if you guys have anymore suggestions feel free to say so either by review or messaging

also I have a picture of Nayru on my deviantart page using the rinmaru anime character creator as suggested by one of you. If you want to see it please go into my bio and click on the link listed for her.

I do not own the Pokemon franchise in anyway. I own Naryu my OC (not the goddess in Legend of Zelda as someone in the reviews pointed out the name) and Cecile.

* * *

Chapter 4: Wally's Pokemon and Team Aqua?

Nayru wound up camping again on Route 101 outside of Littleroot town. Instead of setting her tent up though, she decided to keep her sleeping bag outside. The dark had settled in the sky as a blanket of stars slowly lay itself overhead.

Tiju-Nui now lay near Maja still sleeping to regain strength after her battle with Brandan's Torchic. Getting a small fire going, Nayru sat down next to her two Pokemon. Maja was watching the sky with her in a comfortable silence.

"Noi!" Maja chirped cheerfully looking at the stars.

"You're right Maja. The stars are a lot different here than back in Kalos." Nayru agreed smiling a little as she turned her attention to Tiju-Nui who twitched a little in her sleep. Grabbing her pack, Nayru pulled out a blanket bunching it up until it resembled a small hutch and placed the grass Pokemon in covering her small body with a piece that had been left free. Tiju-Nui merely snuggled into the fabric letting out a pleased groan.

The human smiled and placed her sleeping bag next to her newest companion and, with Maja burrowing in the warmth of the bag, fell asleep with the whispers of wild Pokemon as their lullaby.

* * *

The half of the next day found them to be back in Petalburg city. Just as the three entered a cry of surprise caught their attention.

"Miss Nayru! Maja!" Nayru gave a smile as she saw Wally trying to jog up to them. Though he was huffing he was definitely excited to see them, especially since he had big news.

"Hi Wally. You seem excited." Nayru said looking at him. Maja agreed with a chirp and Tiju-Nui hid behind Nayru's legs wary of the green haired boy who now noticed her.

"You have a treeko?" Wally asked looking at Tiju-Nui with wide eyes. The treeko merely responded with a shy 'ko' and tried to hide more.

Nayru bent down and put a hand on Tiju-Nui's head gently rubbing the top as she spoke in a soft voice. "It's ok he's a friend. Wally this is Tiju-Nui. Tiju-Nui this Wally." She introduced them. Tiju-Nui was still wary but this time edged away from Nayru's legs a bit.

"Oh that's right I had something to tell you!" Wally exclaimed. "I'm going to Verdenturf Town today but my parents said I could bring a Pokemon with me!"

Nayru looked shock but quickly grinned. "That's good! Do you know what to do?" At this the younger boy's cheeks became the color of Cheri berries and Nayru held down the sudden urge to pinch them.

"Um... Not exactly. I was going to head to the gym to ask if I could get some help... I don't suppose you do?" He asked.

Nayru herself gave a sheepish look. "I do but watching is one thing. Actually catching one is completely different. How about we both go?"

With that agreement they walked to the city's gym. However when they were about to enter the doors Wally nearly ran into a girl walking out.

"Wah! Sorry! Are you ok?" The girl asked. She appeared to be around the same age as Brandan. She had wide blue eyes and brown hair that had two pieces stop at her chin in the front while short in the back with a red and white bandana tied like a bow around the front of her head. She wore a black camisole underneath a red tank top, black shorts, white running shoes and a fanny pack that sat around her waist.

"I-I'm fine." Wally stammered as Nayru helped him up.

"Phew!" The girl let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Sorry again, I was in a hurry to go back home after talking with my dad." She explained.

Wally cocked his head. "Your dad?" Then his eyes widened with shock written on his face. "Wait a minute are you Norman's daughter!?"

The girl blushed pink and smiled shyly. "Yeah... My name is May by the way."

"I'm Wally." He introduced himself with an equally shy smile

Nayru, Maja, and Tiju-Nui looked at the younger two cluelessly. Then Nayru put two and two together. "I'm guessing Norman is the gym leader here?"

Wally looked at her with a questioning look. "Yeah he is. You didn't know Miss Nayru?"

Nayru just shook her head. "I'm not from Hoenn so I wouldn't really know about that."

"Eh? Really?" Wally exclaimed. "So Maja isn't from Hoenn either?"

Nayru shook her head. "Maja and I are both from Kalos."

May looked impressed. "That's a long way from here. I'm from the Johto region. I just moved here yesterday so I figured I'd try to get used to the route from Littleroot Town to here."

"You're Brandan's neighbor." Nayru deducted.

May's face brightened a bit at the mention of the professor's son. "Yeah I met him. I got a Mudkip from the professor today and Brandan challenged me to a battle when I saw him on route 103 today. He beat my Mudkip but we got some experience from it." She said. "I'll see you guys another time!" She said walking away and onto the path out of Petalburg to Oldale and eventually Littleroot.

Wally and Nayru walked into the gym and were surprised to find that the inside looked like a dojo. The walls were polished wood as the floor was made up of Tatami mats. The battle field stood in the middle and to the side taking care of a slakoth stood a man with black hair and dark eyes wearing a red jacket zipped up with a white t-shirt underneath, black track pants and wooden geta. The man noticed the new comers and returned the slakoth to its pokeball before striding toward them.

"Hello did you come to challenge me? I'm Norman the gym leader here. However I'm going to have to decline today. There are things I have to do around the gym so it will have to wait."

"I'm W-Wally sir. W-we didn't come to battle." Wally proceeded to explain his predicament to the gym leader who listened with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well Wally I can understand your situation. Catching your first Pokemon can be both an enlightening and nerve-wracking experience. I'll let you borrow one of my pokemon to help you." Norman said handing him a pokeball and a few empty ones before he turned his attention to Nayru. "Is there something that I can help you with miss?"

"I came with Wally to see if you could help him." She explained.

The gym leader studied her and her Pokemon for a moment before giving a small smile. "When you and your Pokemon become stronger come and battle me sometime. Right now if you were to, they wouldn't stand against my own for long. If you do wind up battling any gym leaders I would suggest the Rustboro city gym first." He said.

"We'll keep that in mind right Maja? Tiju-Nui?" She said looking at both Pokemon. Maja gave a chirp in agreement while Tiju-Nui made a small noise still hiding behind her trainer's legs.

"Wally if I were you I would try route 102 outside of Petalburg. I can't leave at the moment but perhaps your friend can come with you." He said.

Wally looked at Nayru hopeful before he received a nod and two chirps from both her Pokemon. He beamed and they set off for route 102.

* * *

"So I should go into the grass?" Wally asked staring at the tall grasses surrounding route 102 with trepidation.

"Most Pokemon won't appear out in the open around humans unless they've been provoked somehow. They usually hide in grasses or trees so that people have less of a chance finding them." Nayru explained. The explanation brought her back to the times that she and her Pokemon would hide in the tall grasses of their home in case humans came into the clearing. Of course this was long before she had realized that she was one of the said humans.

Wally gulped and let out a shaky breath. "Ok... Here I go..." With slow steps Wally treaded into the tall grass on the lookout for any Pokemon that might appear. Nayru stood at the edge making sure that he would be alright.

"Ralll!" A sudden cry shocked both of them and Wally stumbled upon a Ralts. It looked at him with cautious red eyes from under its green hair. Wally grabbed the pokeball Norman gave him and tossed it into the air. The tell-tale red beam of light shot out as it opened and took form of a zigzagoon in front of him. The Ralts' eyes began to glow and blue light surrounded the zigzagoon before sending it back a foot or two. It seemed the Ralts knew confusion.

"Goon!" The tiny raccoon Pokemon grunted in pain before shaking it off.

"Wally see if Zigazagoon knows Tackle!" Nayru called out to the boy.

Wally looked over to the Ralts and said "Zigzagoon use tackle!"

The raccoon Pokemon charged toward Ralts and slammed its body into it causing the psychic and fairy type Pokemon to skid back with a yelp. The Ralts began to use another psychic attack but Wally saw it coming this time.

"Zigazagoon dodge it and use tackle again!" He called to it. The Zigzagoon heard him and aimed for the Ralts again hitting it once more. The feeling Pokemon stopped for a moment to catch its breath and Wally saw his opportunity. He grabbed one of the empty pokeballs in his pocket and threw it toward the resting Pokemon.

the red beam came out surrounding the Pokemon before transferring it inside. Once. Twice. Then three times the pokeball shook before finally stopping with a small click.

Wally's grin stretched from ear to ear as he picked the pokeball up.

"I...I did it! Miss Nayru look! I caught a Pokemon!" He yelled out with excitement.

Nayru smiled at the younger boy with looked like he wanted to break out into song and dance as he cradled the pokeball now containing Ralts in his hands.

Wally tossed the pokeball up in the air and Ralts appeared. The Pokemon looked up at the two of them greeting with a chirp.

"It's a boy." Nayru said giving him a once over.

"Miss Nayru, since you were with me when I caught him do you think you could help me think of a name? I was thinking something unique like Maja's or Tiju-Nui's." Wally asked with a smile.

Nayru studied the Ralts in front of her for a few moments.

"Ralts only appear to those with good in their hearts and positive thoughts. He must've appeared because he sensed you." Nayru said with a smile appearing on her face.

"We'll call you Sehwa." She finished. The Ralts looked at her surprised she knew the language that only Pokemon had ever really known. Maja and Tiju-Nui both chirped Maja with a knowing tone and Tiju-Nui with a tone just as amazed as the Ralts'.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to under stand what 'Sehwa' meant.

"What does that mean?" Nayru pat him on the head.

"It means friendship. Come on let's go give Norman his Pokemon back ok?" She said leading the boy out of the tall grass and back toward Petalburg.

* * *

"Well done Wally! I hope you and that Ralts will grow to build a strong bond between each other." Norman said taking his Zigzagoon back from him.

the doors to the gym opened and in walked a man. Seeing Wally he came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wally come on its time to go." He said and Wally looked down sadly. "Ok dad."

"Thank you Norman." He thanked the gym leader. When he went to say goodbye to Nayru, the boy shocked her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "thank you for helping Miss Nayru. I promise I won't ever treat Sehwa badly."

Nayru gently wrapped her arms around the boy's smaller frame as Maja landed on his shoulder and hugged him as well. Even Tiju-Nui got over her shyness and hugged his leg.

"Anytime Wally. I'll hold you to that promise ok?" She said as she and the Pokemon let him go from their hug. Wally waved one last time to them as she watched him leave through the doors.

* * *

Nayru looked down as she took out her pokeDex and looked through the data it had collected so far. Most of the Pokemon she had seen so far were the same as back in the Kalos region though it seemed that in the areas around Littleroot Town, Oldale Town and Petalburg the most common were wurmple, Lotad, Poochyena, Seedot, Ralts and Zigzagoon.

sighing, Nayru put the machine back and set camp up again once she was out of Petalburg and back on the road she had been when she had first gotten off of the ferry. As she cleaned up the mess she had made with that night's dinner of roasted berries Maja and Tiju-Nui had fallen asleep in the bed-blanket.

"Maybe I will see about going to Rustboro city and the gym." Nayru spoke to herself. Challenging the gyms in this region would certainly make them a lot stronger and prove to be another adventure in itself if she could beat them.

"I suppose that's it. Rustboro will be next." With that thought in mind she put the fire out and pulled her sleeping bag next to her friends before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

Morning arrived and Nayru stretched getting whatever kinks were in her body out. After waking Maja and Tuji-Nui and having breakfast they were on their way again. Today Nayru wore black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with a smokey grey zip up hoodie on.

Looking at the map of Hoenn that Sycamore gave her she was able to figure out the best way to Rustboro.

"Petalburg forest isn't too far from where we docked when we came here. Hopefully it won't take more than a day to cross through it."

"Ko?" Tiju-Nui questioned from her perch on Nayru's shoulder. Maja looked at the map as well from his usual spot on Nayru's head.

"Well right now it's the only way to get to Rustboro. We could challenge the gym there as well to gather some more data on Pokemon that live there." She said.

Maja chirped feeling pumped at the word 'battle' while Tiju-Nui gave a quieter chirp in agreement.

Nayru gave a soft chuckle as they walked past the dock. After another two hours she was able to see another dock that had a cottage next to it. The little house gave a homey feeling. Nayru could see an old man sitting on the stairs on the front porch talking with a wingull with a peaceful expression. He saw Nayru and gave a cheerful "Hello there!"

Nayru nodded and answered "good morning." As she kept walking she could see a sign up ahead.

"Petalburg forest straight ahead." She read. Tiju-Nui gave a nervous chirp as Nayru began to make her way into the forest. They could see a few shroomish passing them in the tall grass. Tailow were flitting around on the ground and in the trees looking for food and materials to build nests.

Maja tightened his hold on Nayru's strands as he looked around the tops of trees. All around them the trio saw the red eyes of silcoon and cascoon staring down their every move. It was unsettling to see so many eyes looking as though they had been somewhat offended.

"Nooooooiiiii..." Maja whimpered. The fact that he was scared did not help Tiju-Nui in the slightest and she wound up diving into the safety of Nayru's hood away from all the eyes.

Nayru sympathized with her friends. Though the cacoon Pokemon were immobile the feeling that they were glaring down sent a cold shiver down her spine. However the girl chose to ignore it in favor of getting out as fast as her legs could carry them.

After a few wrong turns and a run in with a bug catcher (Maja beat him), a sigh of relief escaped Nayru's lips seeing that the exit was just a few feet away. She noticed a man a few steps in front of her looking around. As if sensing her presence behind him he turned around.

Based on the lab coat he wore the man was some sort of scientist. He carried a package in one hand and smiled a bit seeing Nayru and her friends.

"Ah excuse me but have you seen any shroomish around? They're a favorite Pokemon of mine so when I heard that they live around here I just had to take a look."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A woman's voice yelled out. Both humans and Pokemon jumped at the volume often voice as a woman ran toward the scientist. The scientist's face morphed into that of terror as he saw her approach. He ran toward Nayru and ducked behind her gripping the package in both hands with so much force that Nayru thought the box was going to break in half.

"Oh no... Anyone but them... You're a trainer right!?" The scientist wailed seeing Maja and Tiju-Nui. "Please you have to help me! That woman cannot get this package."

Nayru looked from the panicking scientist to the woman in confusion. The woman wore black pants that torn at the bottom, black boots, a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt that stopped at her navel with a strange decal that looked something like the letter 'A' and a black bandana tied around her head. Her lips formed a sneer as she saw the scientist behind the girl. Nayru tensed and Maja hissed. Tiju-Nui's tail stood up. Whoever this woman was she was not up to any good.

"Hiding behind a little girl... You really think that's going to stop me from taking the Devon goods? Listen here girl, hand over that scientist and I won't have to send you and your Pokemon crying." The woman ordered deepening Nayru's frown.

Maja hissed flying up as did Tiju-Nui who climbed down from Nayru's hood. She may have been both shy and scared but that didn't mean she wasn't itching to battle this woman if it meant the woman would go away. Nayru stood her ground.

"I don't know why you want him or the package but I won't let you hurt him." She spoke defiantly.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she grabbed a pokeball throwing it into the air. A poochyena appeared and snarled at the four.

"Well then I'll take it and him by force then!" The woman spat.

"Noi Noi!" Maja tried to reason with the dark type Pokemon that was readying himself to attack.

"Rawr!" The Pokemon snapped back. Nayru shook her head at Maja.

"Maja it's no use: reasoning with him won't do anything. It seems his trainer may have rubbed off on him."

The woman looked at her perplexed. "Who are you talking to... No matter prepare to be defeated kid! Poochyena use bite on that Treeko of hers." The woman commanded and Poochyena charged toward Tiju-Nui with its fangs bared and ready to sink into her body.

"Tiju-Nui jump up and use pound!" Nayru spoke and Tiju-Nui jumped up barely missing her opponent's teeth and hurled her small fist into its side causing it to howl in shock as it landed on its side.

"Grrr... What are you doing you fool hit it with tackle!" The woman raged. Poochyena shook himself and charged again. This time Tiju-Nui had no time to dodge the attack as the dark type's body weight crashed into her with force causing her to fly back.

"Now crush it with bite!" Tiju-Nui cried out as she felt the teeth try to crush her.

"Tiju-Nui!" Nayru cried out about to run toward her friend but Maja stopped her.

"Maja what are you doing!? We need to help her!" Nayru yelled at him with shock and terror. The scientist looked at her strangely but focused on clutching the parcel

"Noi." He chirped telling her that their companion would succeed.

"... Alright I trust you." She called out to Tiju-Nui.

"Tiju-Nui I know you can fight it!"

The woman laughed cruelly at them. "Do you really think that weakling can beat my superior Pokemon? Only the strong will rise to the top. That Pokemon is just a weak little-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER WEAK!" Nayru roared causing the woman to look at her with great shock.

Nayru bared her teeth just as she had years ago as a young child. "MY FRIENDS ARE IN NO WAY WEAK! THEY ARE STRONGER THAN THE LIKES OF YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Tiju-Nui looked at Nayru with wide eyes full of tears. Nayru looked her straight in the eye her own brown ones pleading for her to fight back.

"Tiju-Nui you are not weak. I know you aren't... Please fight back... Please..."

the woman looked at the scene with disgust. "Finish that weakling off and then go straight for whatever Pokemon's near the girl. I told you the weak stay weak... Only those born strong survive."

Tiju-Nui growled. The woman was shocked when green light suddenly surrounded her Poochyena and caused him to groan in pain releasing Tiju-Nui from his clutches. Nayru watched in amazement as the green light flew toward her Treeko and enveloped her. The scrapes, bruises, and bite marks began to disappear one by one and Tiju-Nui seemed to have regain her lost energy as Poochyena appeared to lose his.

"You learned absorb... You learned absorb!" Nayru cheered and Maja screeched with joy at the achievement. Even the scientist cheered a bit glad that Tiju-Nui was ok.

The woman's eyes widened in shock and she raged staring down at her Poochyena who was still standing but his legs were shaking a bit.

"You useless Pokemon! What is wrong with you!? Keep fighting you worthless trash! I have to get those parts no matter what! Do you understand!?"

Nayru growled. "POKEMON ARE NOT TOOLS!" She yelled. Maja screeched with anger and flew towards the woman flapping his wings and creating small but powerful bursts of wind. He was using wing attack. The woman panicked as she felt herself being lifted from the ground and screamed as she flew back into a tree. Tiju-Nui struck the Poochyena with one more pound causing it to faint. The woman looked at her defeated Pokemon in shock and looked at Maja and Tiju-Nui with anger then at Nayru.

"You'll pay for this little girl. No one messes with Team Aqua and gets away with it!"

Nayru merely stared at her with disgust. "You've already lost. Leave now." She spoke. Every word dripped with venom. Maja looked at his friend. Never had he ever heard her words drip with anger of any sort. However he knew she had every right to have the venom lace her words. This woman before them treated her Pokemon as a mere tool to use as she pleased.

The woman slowly got up returning her Pokemon to its ball and she ran for it disappearing from their sight.

the scientist sighed with relief. Thank you for what you did. I'm a scientist working for Devon Corporation in Rustboro City and these parts were supposed to be given to the company but that Team Aqua keeps trying to take them." He explained

Nayru raised an eyebrow at the name. "Who is Team Aqua anyway?" She asked. She had a bad feeling about this group.

The scientist frowned. "They're a group of people who claim they are working to better the lives of water Pokemon and people. To be perfectly honest with you we don't really know what they're trying to accomplish. All we do know is that they want these parts for some reason. Anyway please allow me to heal your Treeko."

He sprayed the potion and Tiju-Nui remained as still as stone only flinching every now and then. After Tiju-Nui was healed the scientist handed Nayru a pokeball though this one was blue instead of the usual red coloring and had red accents.

"As a token of my gratitude please take this great ball. It's a type of pokeball whose catching rate is higher than that of a normal pokeball making it easier to capture wild pokemon." He explained. Soon after the scientist thanked them once more before he too disappeared from the forest.

Nayru bent down to Tiju-Nui and wrapped the Treeko in her embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe... I was terrified..." She mumbled feeling tears leak out from her eyes. Tiju-Nui returned the hug and let out a small noise apologizing for frightening her friend. Tiju-Nui had been scared that that ordeal would be the end as well as she had nearly been crushed by the jaws of that poochyena. Nayru had felt helpless but Tiju-Nui proved herself to be stronger and pulled through not only defeating her opponent but learning a new move as well.

Nayru let go and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater. She gave Tiju-Nui a proud smile and stroked the top of her small head.

"I'm very proud of you Tiju-Nui. Well done." Maja chirped in agreement and Nayru scratched him behind the ears earning a happy squeal from him. She grabbed a pokeball from her pocket and showed it to Tiju-Nui.

"You have to be exhausted. Do you want to go into your pokeball?" She asked the wood gecko. The answer she got was Tiju-Nui climbing up her shoulder and making herself at home inside Nayru's hood letting out a content "Tree Treeko!" Tiju-Nui didn't feel like going into her pokeball for a while that was certain.

Maja began to laugh and landed back on Nayru's head.

"All right lets get out here and head to Rustboro." She said and continued walking until the exit was in sight.

As they left the forest Nayru frowned thinking back to the strange woman.

_'Team Aqua... I have a sinking feeling about this... Just like Lysander...' _The human girl's stomach tightened unpleasantly as her mind recalled the ordeal the red wearing man and Team Flare had brought upon Kalos.

_'I hope I'm wrong...'_

* * *

As the girl and her Pokemon left a figure emerged from the foliage east of the exit. Another member of Team Aqua had been monitoring the progress of her fellow grunt when she saw what happened. She let out a 'Tsk' and grabbed a Walkie-talkie from her belt.

"Mission compromised. I repeat mission compromised. Failure to retrieve package containing Devon parts. A trainer protected the scientist delivering said parts." She put the walkie-talkie back and looked toward the exit where Nayru, Maja and Tiju-Nui had left.

"That girl had some strong Pokemon and a lot of fight in her though. I kinda want to know what kind of Pokemon that flying one was too..." The grunt mumbled to herself before exiting as well.

All was quiet in Hoenn... For now at least until the can of worms would be forced opened.

* * *

Author's note: ok so that's the end of chapter four. I had a lot fun writing this especially the part with Wally. *Squeals* he's just so adorable! Anyway someone pointed out to me that perhaps I'm writing too much in my chapters especially this one and chapter three but I felt that the events were needed to fit into the chapter. I'm happy how this one turned out.

So some notes to make about this chapter:

The scientist and grunt were looking at Nayru strangely because they didn't realize that she can actually understand what Pokemon are saying.

Maja was trying to talk sense into the poochyena because what it's trainer was doing was wrong. However, since the poochyena was raised to disregard this it did not listen to Maja's reasoning.

'Can of worms' means that all hell will break lose basically so what I was referring to in the last sentence is that this is just the calm before everything in the game goes down. Just remember that this is basically the ORAS and XY timeline with the emerald plot.

Sorry if some of it went too fast. I get a bit impatient with what goes on sometimes and I was itching to put more action in.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and again if you guys have anymore ideas for Pokemon that could go with Nayru please don't be afraid to share! See you al, next chapter!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys so I'm sorry for not updating. Any way so I've finally decided on the rest of the pokemon that will be on Nayru's team. Keep reading the chapters I include in order to find out what pokemon I chose. Thank you everyone who gave me suggestions! Anyway lets move onto the story.

Once again I do not own anything that has to do with the pokemon franchise. If I did I would probably make a game where all the regions would be included and would take a long while to finish. Or something along those lines. That or another Pokemon Conquest. I only own Nayru and Cecile.

* * *

Chapter 5: The dream and an odd occurance

The trio sighed with relief as they left the darkness of Petalburg forest. Sunlight shone itself upon them and the surrounding area. Tiju-Nui slunk out of her place in Nayru's hood and flopped onto the grass belly side up taking in the light. Nayru giggled at the grass type's antics and sat down with Maja who decided to sit himself on her lap. The blonde pulled out a map of the Hoenn region that professor Sycamore had given her and looked for the area that repesented Rustboro City.

Maja chirped and pointed a tiny winged paw at a large blurb of red. The words 'Rustboro City' were written in small white text.

"Thank you Maja." Nayru said giving him a few strokes on the head. Maja purred a bit at the petting on his head and made himself comfy on his friend's lap. Nayru looked up at their surroundings. A shop stood to her far left and to her right was a long path across what looked like a large lake.

"Maybe we should check that shop out first." she said looking inside her bag. Nayru took out a pouch where she kept all the berries and took a peek. There was an irritated look on her face when she saw that there weren't that many berries left. She'd used most of them to make berry stew the first few nights they'd been camping.

"Come on you guys. Maybe that shop sells supplies we can get." She picked up Tiju-Nui who whined at the fact she couldn't stay still and enjoy the sun anymore as Maja flew to her shoulder.

Two hours later Nayru left a bit put out. It turned out that the shop was a flower shop so they didn't really sell much in the way of berries. The shop was run by four sisters and one of them had given her a rather cute watering pail in the shape of a wailmer. It was to water any berries she might plant as she went about her travels. The youngest sisters had been kind enough to give her a few berries and they let her harvest some from the plants growing outside the store. All in all, it hadn't been a bad trip.

The sun was high in the sky now indicating that it close to the afternoon. Nayru started on the path to the right with Tiju-nui now walking beside her and Maja flying around. The scenery changed from just being grassy with forest, to a large lake that the forest overlooked.

"Noi!" Maja cheered looking at the lake and flew off Nayru's shoulder towards the water. Nayru followed making sure the dragon pokemon didn't go to far.

"Maja be careful." Nayru called out to her friend who was clumsily running back and forth from the small waves that lapped against the sandy part of the lake. Tiju-Nui watched for a moment before she ran towards Maja joining him in his little game. (If you guys figure out what pokemon short this is from and the pokemon movie it was played with, you will receive a slice of cyber cake.)

Nayru sat down near the water enjoying the cool water that would lap against her feet. She dug her toes into the warm sand and let out a sigh.

"Warm and cool at the same time... I could take a nap here." she muttered closing her eyes. Nayru's breathing evened out and soon she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

*In Nayru's dream*

The blonde found herself sitting down on the ground. Bewildered she stood up and saw nothing but the expanse of the sea and sky.

"Where am I?" she questioned and her feet took her around. She was not on land but what appeared to be the top of a stone tower. The stone felt rough on her bare feet and as she walked she could see a set of stairs that would take a person to the floor below.

Nayru was about to go down out of curiosity when she heard thunder rumbling in the distance. A drop of rain fell on her head as she turned around and soon a heavy downpour fell from the clouds above as the sky darkened.

Nayru tried to cover her head with her hood but it proved useless as the drops seeped through the fabric and soaked her to the bone. The temperature began to drop rapidly. So much that Nayru could see frost forming on her bangs. The blonde wrapped her arms around herself trying to create some wramth but to no avail.

**'The water cannot exist without the land to brace it from destruction.' **A deep voice sounded shocking the girl. She carefully peered down the edge of the tower when a sudden gust of wind pushed her off the edge and sent her plummeting into the dark depths below.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she made inpact.

It was cold. It felt like Nayru had crossed into the frost cave without a coat. Yet this cold was much different than what she knew. It pierced through her and it felt as though she was being frozen from the inside out. She was completely submerged within the waters of the ocean deep. She could not breathe.

Nayru slowly opened her eyes bracing herself for the stinging pain of saltwater.

It never came.

'Huh?' She thought. Her eyes opened fully and she could see that she was surrounded by nothing but empty darkness.

'I wonder if this is what floating in space feels like.' Her mind supplied a thought

Suddenly Nayru saw light forming in front of her. All she could see were lines connecting to more lines. Something akin to a beast stared right at her. On either side of it's giant fins was a symbol. If she remembered correctly that was the symbol alpha.

The beast continued to stare at her before it let out a deafening cry.

'**I await you at the bottom of the sea.' **it said, it's voice cold just like the waters she was submerged in unlike the one that had spoken from the tower.

Soon the scenery began changing. Nayru w

* * *

as no longer in the sea, much to her relief, but at the top of a mountain forest. However the surrounding sunlight was so intense, Nayru had to shield her eyes and even then it wasn't enough to fight the bright glare off. The warmth was also becoming too much. Nayru, being a Kalosinian, was not used to such extreme heat. Even the beach connecting Ambrette town and Cyllage city did not reach this kind of temperature.

**'The land cannot exist without water to nourish it.' **The voice from the tower that had sounded before she plummeted reached her ears again. The smell of smoke wafted into her nose. Suddenly a pop sounded, followed by another, and another. The smell of smoke intensified and soon black soot began to rain over head.

"A fire..." more popping sounded this time directly over her. Nayru looked up to see tree tops burning themselves to the point of turning into ashes. The blonde looked in horror and began to run wincing as her bare feet repeatedly stepping on still hot soot that rained from above. The heat was now becoming too much to bare.

'I can't breathe!' Nayru screamed in her mind as she began to cough and hack from the surrounding smoke. A nearby lake began to evaporate until there was nothing left to show that a lake had even been there except for the dent in the land left behind.

Nayru collasped to the ground still coughing. The smoke began to surround her and in front of her a pair of eyes appeared in front of her once more. This time geometric lines glowed and on this beast's clawed hands was the symbol for omega. It seemingly glared at her before letting a roar. Nayru winced at the heat emitted as it roared at her.

**'I await you deep within the mountain.' **Nayru heard.

The scenery changed again much to her relief. Nayru took breaths of air no longer choking. As she breathed deep she noticed that she was back at the top of the tower. This time she did not move for fear of being knocked off the tower by another gust of wind. This time however the sky turned green like before a summer storm. Bright green light burst from the clouds nearly blinding her. A roar screeched throughout the sky and echoed. In the midst of the immense light show, Nayru could slightly make out a snake-like cylindrical body floating in the heavens above.

'The time will come for you to play your part o' child of heart. Harmony will be thrown in disaray.

Nayru was dumbfounded. "Wait what do mean 'harmony will be thrown into disaray?!'"

Another roar. '**The balance of this world will be disrupted by the hearts corrupted. Only you will be able to stop this.'**

"But how!? Why me!?" Nayru yelled up to the heavens reeling in shock. What was this pokemon talking about!? Harmony would be disrupted? There were those who were trying to upset the balance?

At once Naryu's mind backtracked to Lysander and Team Flare. A cold shiver ran down her spine. It couldn't be... He'd disappeared after his plan had been thwarted years ago.

As if reading her mind the roar came again. **'It will not be the man in red who will have caused this.'**

'Well at least there's some relief' She thought. "But why is it me who has to stop this?"

**'You are able to reach the hearts of pokemon.' **The roar sounded once more.

Wait... Did it mean the fact that she could talk to pokemon? She'd been raised by Nee-ma and the rest of the village since infancy. She figured the only reason she could understand them was because she'd been taught their language of barks and cries.

Nayru was about to ask another question when the roar came one final time.

'Until the day we meet o' child of heart.'

And with that, Nayru's world went white.

* * *

Nayru sat up abruptly gasping for air. Sweat trickled down her brow as she tried to calm her raging heart.

"Noi?" Maja's worried cry reached her ears. Nayru looked down to see Maja and Tiju-Nui looking at her worried and scared.

"Noi?" Maja cried once more asking her if she was ok.

"Ko..." Tiju-Nui mumbled explaining that they saw her looking pained in her sleep.

Nayru took a few deep breaths before reaching out toward the two little pokemon to hug them.

"I'm fine you two. It was just a really bad dream I had. I'm fine now." Nayru said calming down some. However her dream still haunted her in the back of her mind. _'Was it just a dream or could it mean something else?'_

Nayru decided not to dwell on it and grabbed her backpack. "C'mon you two. Rustboro city isn't too far now." As she looked along the lake shore, Nayru could see the outline of a city and a long bridge built over the lake waters. Maja and Tiju-Nui looked at each other with unease and both pokemon thought it better to keep an eye on their human friend.

It was a rather long walk. Though battling trainers on the way helped time go faster, the three all wondered when they were going to be able to make it to the bridge. After about two hours of treking the path Tiju-Nui, who had decided to hop into Nayru's hood again, let out a cheer seeing the bridge. Maja, now on his usual perch which was Nayru's shoulder, let out a happy screech as well seeing the structure. Nayru was careful walking along the bridge. It was rather large in terms of width allowing for multiple people to cross it at once. Nayru however stayed in the middle seeing as there were no rails on either side.

The young woman stopped abruptly however when a marill suddenly shot out of the water in a panic and made it's way across the bridge.

"What in the world...?" Nayru questioned and the trio had looks of shock on their faces as more water pokemon shot out looking panicked. Corphish, surskit, azurill, lotad and even an azumarill all jumped out as if fearing for their lives and began causing an uproar. The few people on the bridge looked at the scene startled. A few even came up to the young woman wondering what had happened.

"I don't know what's going on. They all just started acting like this!" Nayru said trying to make sense of the pokemon cries happening all around them.

'It's going to eat us!'

'I'm scared!'

'Scary face!'

That was what Nayru could make out from the uproar.

"Noi?" Maja chirped flying down to the pokemon. A few stopped and as they began to converse with the dragon type, Nayru was finally able to make sense of what they were saying.

Apparently there was something in the water thrashing about and scaring the inhabitants to the point that they no longer felt safe in the water. From what Nayru heard in the Maja's conversation, this occurance had been happening more frequently.

"Oh boy not this again." a man's voice said frustrated. Nayru looked up seeing a man decked out in fishing gear. "I keep telling them that something needs to be done but no one's listening." He muttered to himself looking out toward the lake.

"Excuse me? Do you know what's going on?" Nayru asked him. She was worried about the pokemon in the lake. If there really was something happening in the waters then it would be best to take action.

"Oh! So you heard me. The pokemon here are causing an uproar and it's been like this for at least three weeks now. People who cross the bridge here between Petalburg and Rustboro have been reporting that most of the water pokemon have been jumping onto the bridge and causing panic. Problem though is that no one knows what's going on."

Nayru's eyes widened and Tiju-Nui had a shocked look across her face. "This has been going on for three weeks already?! Why hasn't anyone done anything to see what the problem is?"

The fisherman sighed. "That's the thing. Some people have reported it in Rustboro city and in Petalburg but they can't see anything from the surface that could be causing the pokemon distress."

Nayru began to think and thoughts raced through her mind. _'The pokemon all keep saying that something might eat them and that it's scary. Could it be a pokemon in the water causing this?_

As if sensing what she was thinking Maja and Tiju-Nui voiced the same thing. Nayru decided to bring it up with the fisherman.

"Do you think a pokemon is causing it?" she asked. The fisherman had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's a possibility but no one's reported anything about an aggressive pokemon lately. I mean, on occassion you might see a corphish or a marill causing mischief but not something like this." The fisherman sighed and cast his fishing rod out into the water.

Nayru was about to go to the rest of the pokemon still clamouring when the fisherman let out a yelp. Nayru turned to him and saw that the rod was bending forward and the fishing line was completely taut.

"Woah what the heck!?" The fisherman grunted trying to reel the line back. "I think I caught a something huge!" Suddenly the thread snapped and jumping from the water Nayru could make out a form with a red mouth and blue head with yellow fins. It was large as well with two long sharp teeth protruding from its lower jaw.

"What in the world?" Nayru muttered.

"A Carvanha!?" The fisherman and several spectators looked shocked. Some of the people on the bridge ran off along with several of the water pokemon. Nayru looked stumped and quickly grabbed her pokedex. She had heard of Carvanha back in Kalos but had never seen them along the shores near Ambrette town, Cyllage City, or Courmarine City. She heard that they lived farther out the sea.

'Carvanha the Savage Pokemon' the machine pinged. 'Carvanha's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this pokemon.'

"Why is a carvanha in a lake... Oh man this is bad..." The fisherman muttered. Nayru saw the pokemon circle around the lake but noticed something.

"Is it just me seeing this or does the Carvanha look ill?" Maja and Tiju-Nui also looked out the shore and were chirping seeing the pokemon's fins drooping.

"Shoot... Carvanha only reside in oceans. It's not a freshwater pokemon." The fisherman muttered.

"The water must be making it sick. That would explain why it was thrashing about. It might be trying to look for salt water but it can't get out of the lake." Nayru summarized with her pokemon nodding.

"That definitely would explain a lot. We have to get it out of the water for both it's sake and for the rest of the lake pokemon too. It's gonna give us a problem though."

"Why is that?" Nayru questioned.

"In the wild carvanha travel in groups and are ferocious, but when their alone they're actually pretty timid. Getting this one to come to us will be difficult. We also have to worry about how we're going to transport it. There's a pokemon center in Rustoboro that we can take it to and I have a cooler that should be large enough but we don't have any salt water to put it in. The best thing to do would be to capture it before it's health worsens." The fisherman explained. "I don't have any pokeballs with me to do so though is the other issue."

Nayru looked out towards the water unsure of what to do but then a determined look crossed her face.

"I'll do it."

"Noi!?"

"Ko?!"

Both Maja and Tiju-Nui looked at her with shock as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Tree Treeko!?" Tiju-Nui chirped frantically wondering if she were actually serious. After the battle with that Team Aqua weirdo Tiju-Nui wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with another pokemon at the moment.

"Noi..." Maja was unsure as well. Though the Carvanha was ill it could still attack with those jaws.

"I know it's scary but we have to get that Carvanha out of the lake before it gets any worse. I think I have an idea that might work too." she turned to the fisherman. "Do you have any pokemon that could help?"

The fisherman grabbed three pokeballs attached to his belt and summoned Magikarp from all of them. "All I have are Magikarp but I think we can at least help get it to come closer.

"Let's do this then." Nayru said.

* * *

The plan went like this:

Maja would fly over head the carvanha and use screech to get it's attention. The Magikarp would then try to distract it by using splash in the water. Maja would then attract the carvanha's attention again with gust and get it to swim toward the bridge. When that was done Nayru would try to capture it without causing the pokemon harm in order to not agravate it's sickness any longer.

Nayru grabbed a pokeball from her waist. "Ready?" She asked both her pokemon and the fisherman.

The man tossed three pokeballs into the air. They opened releasing beams of light into the water and three magikarp appeared thrashing about in the water.

"I don't know if splash'll work but at least one of them knows water gun so that might do the trick." He explained.

"Maja are you ready?" Nayru asked the Noibat.

"Noi!" He gave a salute with his right wing and chirped. Tiju-Nui watched the Carvanha warily from the safety of Nayru's shoulder and gave a soft whine.

"It'll be ok Tiju-Nui. It'll be ok." She soothed stroking the little pokemon's head.

Maja took flight and headed towards the carvanha you was now circling around.

"Noi!" Maja chirped gaining the water pokemon's attention.

"Car Carvanha!" The water pokemon yelped as a small burst of wind came from Maja using gust. The carvanha tried to get away by going in the opposite direction but was immediately startled by the magikarp there and began to swim towards the bridge.

"It's working!" The fisherman exclaimed seeing the yellow fins. The Magikarp swam, albeit slower, after it making sure that it wouldn't try to turn again. Maja flew a foot behind still wary of the water pokemon's jaws.

"Here it comes." Nayru said grabbing the great ball the scientist from Petalburg forest gave her. She pressed the button in the center expandig the ball and waitied for the Carvanha to come closer to the bridge.

However no one was prepared for the water pokemon to lunge into the air to try and bite Maja in self-defence.

"Maja dodge it!" Nayru screamed in a panic. Fortunately Maja was able to dodge the attack and flew up higher chirping in shock.

"Noi Noi Noi!" He screeched. He was afraid of what might happen next.

"Maja try using screech on it!" Nayru called out. "We might be able to confuse it!" Nayru motioned for the fisherman and Tiju-Nui to cover their ears.

Maja took a deep breath and from his mouth came a deafening screech. Those who had remained on the bridge covered their ears in pain while the remaining lake pokemon went into a state of confusion and dizziness from the decibel of the cry.

Carvanha was no exception and became confused. The fisherman called his Magikarp back just in time when the Carvanha became thrashing about out of dizziness.

Maja landed on Nayru's other shoulder sighing in relief. Nayru rubbed his head affectionately and as an apology for having him battle Carvanha, gave him a mint pokepuff which he gobbled down eagerly.

"Ok let's end this." Nayru said and with that she tossed the great ball at the Carvanha. When it came into contact the tell tale red beam of light came out as the pokeball opened bringing carvanha into it. The pokeball landed in the water and floated. The ball shook a few times creating ripples in the lake's water before finally stopping.

"We did it!" The fisherman cheered. Seeing that the danger was finally gone, the lake pokemon who had left the scene came back diving in the water with cheers and happy screeches.

The fisherman turned towards the pokeball in the pokeball in the water and scooped it up with a net before returning it to Nayru.

"Here kid. Thanks for helping out. I've got to admit though I never thought it would've been a Carvanha of all things causing trouble." He said. "The name's Abel by the way."

Nayru stuck out her hand and he shook it. "My name is Nayru and I guess you know by now that these two are Maja and Tiju-Nui." she said introducing herself and her pokemon friends.

"You know I've got to wonder how it got here in the first place." Nayru said. At her response the fisherman sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that a trainer must've released it here without thinking about the type of environment that's suitable for it. Every pokemon has an environment that they need to survive in. For a Carvanha that means the ocean. When you get into Rustboro city make sure that pokemon gets the care it needs at the pokemon center. When it's well enough you can take the nothern most path in the city to get to the shore. It'd be a good place to let that Carvanha go."

With that Abel left the premise. Nayru stared down at the pokeball in her hand and then looked toward the horizon where she could see Rustboro's tall buildings faintly.

"C'mon you guys we need to bring this one there and fast.

* * *

Author's note: Happy New Year everyone! So this is the end of chapter five. Stay tuned for the next chapter for what happens next! Please remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I really am sorry for not updating. Anyway here is chapter 6 of 'The Pokemon Child'!

I do not own the Pokemon franchise. Only Nayru and Cecile

* * *

Chapter 6: Battle at the Rustboro Gym

Rustboro City was finally within reach. Nayru spotted the entrance just across the end of the bridge. She looked down at the pokeball in her hand and gently stroked the top of it. "Don't worry. The sooner we can get you help, the sooner you'll get better ok?" She said outloud despite knowing that the occupant inside couldn't hear her.

"Noi? Noi Noibat?" Maja chirped curious although a bit winded. He was tuckered out from dodging Carvanha but he was also curious about Rustboro City seeing as they would be there for a while. Tiju-Nui, who had stuffed herself back into the comfort of Nayru's hood gave a chirp.

"Ko, Treeko, Tree." After that ordeal she just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. She'd never been so terrified in all of her young life. Nayru chuckled at the little grass Pokemon's sentence. She had to admit that they had a point. That ordeal scared her witless as well.

"I don't think it would hurt if we rested for the day. We can go look around the city to get familiar with it for when we go to release Carvanha."

* * *

The trio observed from their place at the entrance. Cobble stone streets created winding paths surrounded by brick sidewalks. Buildings were mostly composed of brick and concrete as far as they could tell. Rustboro was decently sized. Not spare like Littleroot town but not quite a sprawling metropolis like Lumiose City either. Maja perched himself on Nayru's shoulder as she walked the streets. Very few people appeared to own cars in Rustboro, something that Nayru was thankful for considering the horns always made her jumpy. Instead, people were milling about wherever she looked with friends and Pokemon. Businessmen were speed-walking down the sidewalks talking on devices while children ran around eager to be outdoors.

Tiju-Nui chirped from her spot in Nayru's hoodie and pointed toward the red and white building that made up the Pokemon center. "Good eye Tiju-Nui." Nayru said smiling and she began to walk in the direction her green friend pointed.

As they made their way over people stopped to look at them as they walked past. Maja cuddled himself into her hair a bit nervous. Just like on the ship to Hoenn they were giving him and Nayru appraising looks. Whether it was due to him not being a Pokemon from this region, his coloring, Nayru's hair length or the fact his human friend wore no shoes, he didn't really care at the moment. He just wanted them to stop staring. Tiju-Nui peeked at the people who stopped to look from her spot in the hoodie. She gave a small squeak though when they would look at her curiously and ducked down.

The automatic doors to the Pokemon center slid open for them and they walked in, not before Nayru put her shoes on though. The Nurse Joy there was currently at the front desk and noticed them coming in. She smiled at them. "Hello what can I do for you today?" She asked kindly.

Nayru brought out the pokeball that contained the Carvanha. "I have a Pokemon with me that needs medical attention quickly." The blonde went on to explain what transpired at the bridge as well as a possible explanation as to why the pokemon had been in fresh water in the first place. Nurse Joy nodded as she listened her brows furrowing and her face growing serious with every word.

"That certainly explains all the commotion that kept happening at the bridge. I'm glad you brought that Carvanha here immediately. Any longer and it would have become sicker than you explained. Chansey please get the medicine ready!" She called towards the nurse Chansey.

"Chansey!" The pink Pokemon gave a salute and went over to the medical room to prepare it.

Nurse Joy motioned for Nayru to come with her. They walked through a room where an examination bay and some equipment could be seen. She took them outside to an area where they could see a large tank filled with water. "This tank is full of fresh seawater." Nurse Joy explained. "We only use it for water Pokemon who solely survive in it. If you could just release your Carvanha in here, Chansey and I can begin it's treatment.

Nayru nodded and tossed the pokeball in mid air. The tell-tale beam of light burst from inside and Carvanha's form appeared in the tank. The savage Pokemon gaped confused at its surroundings and jumpy. When it saw the two humans watching it from the tank it let out a weak snarl. Tiju-Nui squeaked timidly as she peeked from the safety of Nayru's hood. Maja stuck to Nayru now flapping his wings and studied the water pokemon before them.

The Carvanha's fins were still drooping but because it now found itself in seawater it seemed less likely to cause a commotion. It swam around at a slow pace and Nayru's only guess was that it was trying to get as much seawater back into it's system as it could.

"Will he be ok?" Nayru asked the nurse. Chansey came around the back wheeling a small cart filled to the brim with canisters labeled with complicated names. Many of which Nayru probably wouldn't have been able to pronounce.

Chansey let out a cheerful sound and Nurse Joy gave her a reassuring smile in response. "Don't worry that Carvanha will be fine sooner than you know. From the looks of it, all it might need are minerals and vitamins to replenish and nourishment. It also has a few scrapes that could be from ramming itself against rocks and the bridge so I'm going to add a potion solvent to dissolve in the water." As she said this Nurse joy opened a few canisters and took out several different colored tablets. The tank's edge was a bit high so she went over to grab a stepping stool and climbed up. The Carvanha watched her with wary eyes but did not move as she dropped the tablets into the seawater. On impact the tablets quickly dissolved into nothing but little clouds. Carvanha, now curious, began to swim through the clouds opening his jaws a bit to try and catch them inadvertently mixing the solutes together with the water.

"Carvanha should regain its strength in matter of days as long as we're adding vitamins and minerals into the tank daily. One of the things that need to be understood about water Pokemon is that not all of them are able to withstand being submerged in either type of water for long periods of time. I suppose the trainer who captured it before didn't realize this and thought he would be fine." Nurse Joy explained.

Maja flew over to the edge of the tank and Carvanha gave a slight growl seeing him. It was obvious he still miffed about what transpired at the bridge. Maja let out a series of chirps and soft screeches that had the water/dark type blinking in surprise.

Nayru smiled and Tiju-Nui peeked once more to see what was going on. Though Nurse Joy might not have been able to fully understand the gist of what Maja was saying, Nayru and the rest of the pokemon knew perfectly.

Maja was apologizing for having to battle him in his current state and was trying to explain that they wanted to help.

Carvanha huffed a bit, but Maja's explanation seemed to have relaxed him as the looks he was giving the pokemon and the humans were not as wary as before.

"Whatever your pokemon said seems to have calmed him down quite a bit." Nurse Joy observed. "What are you going to do once he recovers completely?" She asked the young girl.

"The fisherman who was with me at the bridge recommended a spot north of Rustboro to let him go. I was thinking about checking the spot out but I'm afraid he didn't exactly tell me what way to get there. I only know that it's north of here." Nayru explained

Nurse Joy's eyes lit up. "I know exactly what area you're talking about!" She exclaimed. "If you stay in the center of town and head up you'll be led to the outskirts of Rustboro towards the ocean. It's a fairly popular place for trainers and there are a varied number of water pokemon. Be careful with the shoreline though. It cuts off suddenly and you could take a plunge if you're not careful!" she warned.

"Thank you very much!" Nayru said smiling. "Maja, Tiju-Nui, let's head out now." Maja perched himself back on her shoulder while Tiju-Nui decided to keep snuggling into Nayru's hoodie.

From the Pokemon center the trio took the main path, Nayru took her shoes off, and set out north. On the way there Maja chirped seeing the familiar colors that made up Rustboro's gym.

"What's the matter Maja?" Nayru asked and followed Maja's line of sight. She bit her lip in thought. She figured that they would start challenging gyms at some point in Hoenn. Back in the Pokemon Village and Snowbelle, Maja loved to watch the other Pokemon battle with each other. Battling wasn't just about strength but also a means of forging bonds with both pokemon and humans. The little dragon pokemon loved the excitement that came with it. While she didn't mind trying to battle she did worry about her friends. The encounter with that strange woman in Petalburg forest hadn't helped either. On the other hand, Tiju-Nui showed that even though they were small in size, she and Maja were more than capable of handling themselves. In the end after arguing with herself, Nayru relented.

"Alright we can check out the gym soon. I want to check out the area first though so that we can find a good spot to release Carvanha. Rest after today would be best too." Receiving chirps of agreement they were on their way again. It was a little while before they were able to exit Rustboro towards a path that led through bushels of grass and a few sparse trees that dotted the landscape. Nayru could see a few people there with their Pokemon enjoying the warmth that radiated from the sun. Further ahead, she could see the glimmering surface of the sea reflecting the sun's beams making it appear as though the surface were comprised of gems.

Cool grass quickly became warm sand as Nayru crossed into the beach. The sea breeze was pleasantly blowing in their faces and Maja fluttered to the land below, Tiju-Nui following behind him. The two of them decided to continue their little game of 'Run away wave' as Nayru decided to dub it.

Nayru on the other hand decided to step in the water and jumped at how cold the water was. She was about to step in further when she almost lost her balance and nearly fell into the water. Grasping a nearby rock she regained her footing.

"What in the world?" She murmured to herself. Slowly she edged herself toward where she had almost fallen and stuck her foot out, waving it in the water.

It was no wonder Nurse Joy warned her to watch her step. The sand that led into the ocean from the beach was like standing on a wall. The sand was packed under the water and after that it became quite deep. The human slowly walked out of the water still using the rocks as a guide.

"Be careful the water's much deeper over here you two." Nayru spoke up. Maja stopped to stare up at her and was about to say something until Tiju-Nui collided with him. As a result the domino effect occurred, both Pokemon toppling over into the sand face first. Nayru held back an amused grin watching her two friends lift themselves and spit whatever sand wound up in their mouths.

"Ok how about we get some water then head back into town and call it a day." The human spoke trying not to laugh and gently lifted Tiju-Nui into her arms with Maja perching himself back on her shoulder.

* * *

The sun was setting now as people and pokemon began to head into their respective homes for the night. Both species still milled about here and there though they were considerably less. Nayru yawned. The contagious phenomenon caused Maja and Tiju-Nui to do the same. With the pokemon center in their sights again, Nayru slipped her shoes back on and went through the doors. A few trainers were milling about as their pokemon were being healed, but other than that it was rather empty.

The counter was empty as Nayru walked toward it. Brown eyes searched around for any sign of Nurse Joy or Nurse Chansey but to no avail. Nayru walked to the back around the hallways until she was outside in the back of the pokemon center again. Carvanha was still in the tank and looking much better than he had earlier that day. The pokemon noticed her and stopped swimming for a moment just staring at her in trepidation. The blonde gave him a kind smile.

"Nurse Joy said you should heal in no time and I'm glad about that. As soon as you're 100% better we'll take you to the ocean and I'll release you ok?" At this Carvanha just stared at her in surprise before tilting to the left in confusion. She wasn't going to take him?

"I thought that might be better since your last trainer released you into the lake." At this Carvanha just snarled at the memory. He remembered the trainer who caught him and then after awhile released him into the lake due to the fact they just couldn't see eye to eye. Carvanha felt ill in the lake's water and tried to get the other pokemon to help him return to the ocean but they were all afraid of his face. Day by day he tried to escape but to no avail and it just made him all the more agitated as he felt himself getting worse.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you." Nayru spoke honestly. Then she opened her backpack up and pulled out the box that contained pokepuffs. Tiju-Nui eagerly jumped out of the hoodie poking around the container pulling out a mint pokepuff and a mocha pokepuff. Maja plopped himself down too settling for a pink one with a berry on top. Carvanha peered at the food curiously, floating to the surface. At once the scent of the pokepuffs hit him. He opened his mouth in a chomping sort of fashion and this did not go unnoticed by Nayru who took a citrus puff out.

"Would you like one?" She asked him. Carvanha blinked before letting out a small noise. That pokepuff smelled delicious.

Nayru gave a small smile and went off in search of the stool Nurse Joy used to reach the tank. She managed to find it propped against a wall near the medical bay and brought it back outside in the back. As soon as she got it set up she clambered up the steps until she was above the edge of the tank. with pokepuff in hand she peeked over the edge and Carvanha looked straight up at her unblinkingly. With caution she gently placed the pokepuff into the water watching as it floated. Carvanha sniffed at it for a moment and bumped it with his mouth before devouring it in one swift bite.

"Carrr!" Carvanha purred pleased with the taste. The blonde chuckled at his reaction and slowly extended her hand towards it's top fin stroking the tip. Carvanha made an uncomfortable face and she quickly stopped.

"Sorry. I guess you really don't like being pet there do you?" Carvanha grunted in affirmation but looked at her again. After a few moments hesitation he swam closer and bumped himself against her hand, rough skin gently scraping against hers. Nayru looked down a bit surprised at this but slowly pet his forehead. Carvanha purred once more closing his eyes.

"Well it seems Carvanha is looking a lot better now isn't he?" Nurse Joy's voice rang. Nayru looked up to see her walking towards them with a kind smile. "It's getting quite late now." She spoke.

Nayru, Maja and Tiju-Nui looked up in surprise to see that the sky was quickly darkening. "Do the three of you have a place to stay?" The nurse asked.

Nayru shook her head. "We were just going to head somewhere to camp for the night. I don't have much in terms of money and I'd rather not spend too much of it." In truth she had some given to her by Wulfric and Cecile as well as her battle earnings but she was hesitant to spend it too quickly.

"Actually we have room here at the pokemon center." Nurse Joy explained. "Sometimes trainers come in during late hours and stay the night. I'll give you a key so that you can have a place to sleep tonight."

"Thank you." Nayru stepped down from the ladder and re-packed her bag. Maja perched himself back on her head while Tiju-Nui stuffed herself back into the hoodie. The woman directed them to a hallway where they had spare rooms and as soon as they arrived at their designated room they were greeted by the site of a simple beige room with a twin bed in the corner and a pokebed on the floor next to it. Near the door was a small cabinet painted baby blue along with a pot of gardenias sitting atop the wooden surface.

"Noi Noibat, Noi?" Maja suddenly chirped. He wanted to know if they could battle the gym the next day.

Nayru had a thoughtful look on her face as she pondered this. "I don't see why not. Any protests Tiju-Nui?" she asked the Treeko who had moved from her hoodie to the bed lying on it. She lifted her tiny body upward and stared up at her human friend struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Treee..." she drawled out her agreement before flopping back onto the bed snoozing.

Maja snickered but nonetheless flew to the bed as well curling on one side of the pillow. Nayru could hear slight snores coming from the dragon pokemon as she went into the adjoined bathroom to wash up before bed. As soon as that was done she lifted Tiju-Nui careful not to disturb the grass pokemon and lay her next to Maja. Nayru fell into a dreamless sleep, Maja and Tiju-Nui cuddling themselves closer to her body heat.

* * *

The next day was bright with a cloudless blue sky. Nayru, Maja, And Tiju-Nui were in the back of the pokemon center training for the first gym battle they would partake in. At the moment, Maja was in the air flapping his wings and aiming gusts of wind towards Tiju-Nui who was trying to dodge the attacks.

_It's a good way of training for both of them._ Nayru mused. This counted as training towards Maja's accuracy as well as Tiju-Nui's speed and evasion skills. Nayru wasn't sure of the type of pokemon the first gym leader would use and so this prompted the blonde to wake early and prepare her friends for whatever they would have to face.

"Ok Maja that's enough!" She called to the shiny Noibat. Maja's aquamarine and black coat shined as he flew down panting from the exertion. Tiju-Nui also took this moment to lie down and catch her breath. So far they had worked on her ability to dodge attacks from above the ground. Before that the three of them had been playing berry catch. While it had been a fun game it also served another purpose. Nayru chuckled a bit as she recalled where the game originated.

_"Nay?" A young Nayru cocked her head as Nee-ma showed her a few berries she'd collected. She'd been three in human years while Nee-ma had still been a Zorua at the time. The berries that sat between them were shades of all color and various. There was just one problem though. They were as hard as rocks. Too hard to chew for the delicate baby teeth of Nayru and small fangs of Nee-ma._

_"Zor..." Nee-ma pouted as she rolled the berries between her paws. She'd been looking forward to eating them with the village's human charge only to find that neither of them could eat the fruits. Nayru copied Nee-ma giggling in amusement as the brightly colored berry in front of her rolled haphazardly between her chubby fingers._

_"Ursa!" A friendly grow came their way. The two looked up to see an Ursaring by the name of Hoko-Imi (quiet land) walking towards them. The bear pokemon cocked his head in confusion at what they were doing._

_Nee-ma gave a few barks and quiet whines explaining their predicament and pointed a paw at the small mound of berries she'd collected. Hoko-Imi hummed in thought as he picked a berry up and tossed a few times in the air. Then a small smile spread across his face. He turned towards a few of the smaller pokemon around beckoning them to come._

_When they gathered, Hoko-Imi began bouncing the berries in his large paws. The pokemon and human ooohed an ahhed at the display. The real fun began when he grunted towards an espurr and bopped it towards her. Using her small paws she managed to bop it to the next pokemon and so on. It became a fun game for all of them as they tried to get the berries up in the air for as long as they could._

_ Hoko-Imi had once been a part of a traveling circus from another region. His trainer had done this with him as a method of controlling his strength for performances. Unlike most of the pokemon in the village though, he hadn't been abandoned out of spite. The circus went out of business years later and although his trainer had tried, he simply couldn't keep raising Hoko-Imi. He released the Ursaring near Geosenge Town where he had hoped the pokemon would thrive. Unfotunately, Hoko-Imi found it difficult to survive by his lonesome. He'd been raised in the circus since being a teddiursa so finding food and shelter was a challenge. It wasn't until he began wandering around the region that the bird pokemon of the village found him and led him back where the rest of the pokemon were willing to teach him._

Nayru's smile dimmed a bit as she thought of the village. They hadn't even been in Hoenn for a week and she was already homesick. She pushed those thoughts aside though in favor of making the most of this adventure. "Are you guys ready to continue?"

Maja chirped giving himself a good shake. Tiju-Nui stood up slowly and nodded pumping herself up by jumping in place slightly. "Ok then let's work on your attacks next." Carvanha watched their training session from the tank swimming against the glass to observe what they were doing. The two pokemon called Maja and Tiju-Nui, though tired at the moment, appeared to be having fun with the yellow-haired human. Was it really fun to be around that human? Was the thought that came to mind as he kept watching them.

* * *

The trio found themselves outside the Rustboro gym later that afternoon feeling both excitement and anxiousness in their veins. Nayru could feel Tiju-Nui quivering against her neck. Unfortunately for the grass pokemon, Nayru had decided to wear a pair of olive shorts with her tan jacket and black wife-beater, which meant no hood for her to hide in. Maja sat on her shoulder quivering as well but not with nerves like Tiju-Nui. He was excited and Nayru could see it as his fur was ruffling.

"Ready you two?" She asked them. Receiving chirps from both pokemon, Nayru stepped inside the building, putting her shoes on first of course.

Nayru blinked when she saw the inside of the gym. Knowing many of the gym leaders in Kalos, she'd seen how the gyms themselves had been designed on the inside to accommodate the location. Both Grant and Ramos' gyms were located in caves, Grant's housing a giant rock wall contraption whilst Ramos' house a giant tree. Wulfric's gym was purely ice when one entered, and Clemont's was held in the Lumious Tower. Viola's gym was a giant maze of webs under her studio. This was the first she'd ever heard of a museum inside of a gym though.

Well, museum was the first thing that came to mind anyway. The walls on the inside were composed of rock, both smooth and jagged. In the front, people were observing display cases holding different types of rocks and fossils. All the way in the back where the rocks remained jagged and uneven, the three could see a massive fossil of dragon pokemon inside the wall.

"Wow..." Nayru mumbled as she looked around. With this many people, how was she supposed to know who the gym leader was? Then Maja chirped tugging gently on a lock of blonde hair. One person struck him as different and he pointed Nayru's line of sight to a girl with brown hair tied back with pink hair ties into twin buns with locks escaping that seemed like pigtails. She was wearing a brown hoop dress over a white short sleeved dress shirt, pink leggings and brown formal shoes. Completing the look was a red tie around the collar of her shirt. Hesitantly, Nayru approached her.

"Excuse me...?" The girl turned around in surprise but then relaxed when she saw Nayru.

"Oh! Sorry about that you startled me. Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm sorry if this sounds silly but this is the Rustboro gym right?" Nayru wanted to double check that she hadn't accidentally walked right into a museum. If she had then this was going to be quite the embarrassing story to tell Wulfric and Cecile.

The girl smiled, pink eyes shining. "Yes this is it. I'm guessing you want to challenge the gym leader?"

Nayru nodded relieved she was where they needed to be. Suddenly the girl began to walk and motioned for her to follow. "Follow me." She said still smiling.

Confused, the girl and her friends walked past the exhibits and people towards the back where the giant fossil in the wall stood in all of it's glory. The girl flicked a few lights and at once the room was bathed with light revealing a dirt battle field with the white boundaries marked. From one side of the field a referee walked in.

The girl turned to Nayru and her companions. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Roxanne the Rustboro City gym leader. Are you ready?" She said as she stood on one side of the field.

Nayru allowed herself a small smile. "Ready as we'll ever be." Maja and Tiju-Nui scampered down to the ground letting out chirps of determination. They were prepared to give their all.

The referee walked into the middle of the field looking at both the gym leader and the trainer. "Both trainers will only be allowed two pokemon. If a tie occurs a third pokemon will be required to determine the score. Let the battle begin!" He said waving his flags.

Roxanne pulled a pokeball from the belt of her dress. "Let's go Geodude!" She tossed the ball into the air and it opened, the tell-tale beam of light revealing the boulder-like form of the rock pokemon.

Tiju-Nui chirped repeatedly. Her tail thumped against the ground almost agitated. Nayru looked down at her in surprise. "Are you sure you want to go first?" Tiju-Nui nodded and wasted no time hurriedly walking into the field. "Treeee!" Maja cocked his head and turned to look at his human friend confused. Nayru gave a shrug. "I guess she wanted to go first since she has the type advantage. Roxanne's specialty seems to be rock pokemon." She said gesturing to the walls surrounding them. It made sense seeing as most gyms tended to reflect the type of pokemon the gym leader used. Unless you were Valarie though. From the way the maze in the house-like gym was designed, one would have thought that she was a user of psychic pokemon and not fairy types.

"Geodude let's begin with rock throw!" Roxanne commanded. Suddenly small boulders on the field were being levitated off the ground for a moment before they were launched towards Tiju-Nui's small form.

"Dodge Tiju-Nui! Just like we practiced!" Nayru called out. At once Tiju-Nui began dodging as many as she could though a few shards of rock managed to scrape her. Then Roxanne suddenly called out to her Geodude again.

"Rollout!" While the rocks were still falling around Tiju-Nui, Geodude curled himself into a ball and began rolling towards Tiju-Nui at an alarming speed.

"Tiju-Nui!" Nayru warned but it was too late. Geodude rammed himself into the grass pokemon. Tiju-Nui was sent tumbling across the field. Much to Nayru and Maja's relief though she managed to lift herself from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Nayru called out. The concern on her face was as plain as day but Tiju-Nui sent her a determined glance and chirped.

"Geodude, hit Treeko with tackle!" Geodude launched himself towards Tiju-Nui prepared to strike her down once more. This time though, She and Nayru were ready.

"Dodge and use pound!" Tiju-Nui dodged by jumping over Geodude as he went to tackle her and struck her small fist behind him. The surprised rock pokemon found himself hit the dirt from the force of the blow combined with his miss.

Roxanne was not deterred. "Geodude use rollout again!" Geodude curled himself into a ball once more and sped towards Tiju-Nui ready to end this first battle.

Nayru on the other hand had an idea. "Tiju-Nui get ready! I want you to plant your feet into the ground!"

"Noi?!" Maja squawked shocked.

"Tree?" Tiju-Nui gave her an uneasy glance as she saw Geodude grow closer.

"I have an idea but you have to trust me ok?" Nayru spoke eyes gleaming.

"...Tree!" Tiju-Nui agreed planting her feet firmly into the ground.

Roxanne stared at the Treeko confused as she watched the little grass type plant her feet and bend her knees. "What in the world?"

At once Geodude can rolling right in front of her. Nayru gave her signal. "Block it!"

As soon as the rock pokemon came into range, Tiju-Nui put her small hands forward preventing Geodude from striking her. The grass type grit her teeth as Geodude kept spinning against her hands. It was beginning to hurt.

"Geodude keep pressing forward!" Roxanne commanded determined to win the first battle.

Nayru on the other hand smirked. "Tiju-Nui use absorb!" Tiju-Nui grinned and at once green light enveloped both her and Geodude. Her wounds began to heal themselves as she sapped Geodude of his energy. The rock pokemon was showing signs of slowing down.

"Geodude get yourself out of there!" Roxanne shouted in surprise. While she knew that Nayru's Treeko may have known absorb, she hadn't thought that the pokemon would use the attack at such a close range. That explained why the grass pokemon hadn't been told to move out of the way.

Nayru was having none of that though. "Strike him with pound!" The grass attack had been just enough for Geodude slow down. Tiju-Nui launched her fist at the rock type once more and sent him tumbling in the dirt. When the dust cleared, Geodude was found sprawled on the ground unconscious. The referee waved a flag towards Nayru and Tiju-Nui.

"Geodude is unable to battle. The first match goes to the opponent!"

Tiju-Nui chirped tiredly but with pride as she walked back to Nayru and Maja. Nayru gently gathered the grass type in her arms and gave her a hug. "Good job out there Tiju-Nui. You deserve a rest." she placed Tiju-Nui back onto the ground and was thinking about pulling her pokeball out but the Treeko merely walked over to where she'd put her backpack down and plopped against it closing her eyes to snooze.

Nayru chuckled and turned to Maja. "Ready?"

Maja ruffled his fur excitement burning in his eyes as he flew into the field. That was a definite yes from the little dragon.

Roxanne called back her Geodude before pulling another pokeball from her belt.

"Nosepass time to battle!" This time another rock pokemon burst from the beam of light. The difference though was that this one was made of a dark gray-blue rock and symmtetric. It's most prominent feature being it's bright red nose.

"I hope you're prepared. This time I won't lose!" Roxanne declared. "Nosepass use rock throw!" At once the rocks on the field were pulled into the air before they were hurtled towards Maja.

Nayru grit her teeth as she thought of the best course of action. Maja was a dragon type but he was also a flying type and rock type moves were one of his weakpoints. "Maja dodge them as best as you can!"

The dragon pokemon began flying past the boulders as best as he could. Like Tiju-Nui he suffered a few scrapes from ones he wasn't able to escape.

"I'm not letting you escape this time!" Roxanne said determined not to let them win. "Nosepass follow it up with rock tomb!" At this, Nosepass began to glow and they could all feel a rumbling from their feet. Nayru looked towards Maja in alarm.

"Fly up! Hurry!" Maja began to flap his wings as fast as he could as the rumbling grew louder. Soon rocks jutted from beneath the battlefield pointing upwards. They nearly trapped Maja but he'd managed to escape. Nayru breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping.

"Nosepass use rock throw once more!" Roxanne commanded. Nayru looked towards Maja determined and he nodded back towards her. He trusted her.

"Maja use screech!" She said covering her ears and hovering over Tiju-Nui. No doubt the grass pokemon was going to have a frightful wake up call.

Maja let out an ear-piercing screech from his ears causing everyone in the vicinity to cover their ears in pain at the sound. The noise caused a few lightbulbs to shatter around them. Even some of the ones above the battlefield burst causing the area to darken. Nosepass quivered in pain and it's concentration was lost as several of the boulders that had levitated fell back to the ground.

Tiju-Nui woke with a frightened cry nearly jumping out of her skin as the screech let loose. She looked up Nayru, tiny chest heaving and eyes wide with shock and fear. Nayru sent her an apologetic look before looking back to the battle. Tiju-Nui watched as well knowing she probably wasn't going to be able to nap for the rest it.

Roxanne shook her head as her ears rang. "My word, that was quite the sound." Then she looked around the battlefield assessing the darkened areas. "Impressive. You had your pokemon use screech to distract Nosepass. The darkness seems to make a good cover as well. However I hope you're ready. I'm not done just yet. Nosepass use thunder wave!"

A burst of electricity surged forth from Nosepass and across the field.

"Maja what ever you do, don't let it touch you!" Nayru spoke to her friend. Maja chirped in understanding making sure to fly from the electricity. Nayru began to hum in thought. The battlefield was now electrified and some the lights had broken leaving some areas to bathed in darkness. Perhaps they could use it to their advantage.

"Maja use gust on the field!" She commanded. Maja nodded and began flapping his wings vigorously. The powerful winds that came began kicking up dust and small shards of rock creating a dust storm. Roxanne looked around but the clouds combined with the darkness proved her search to be useless.

"Stay on your guard Nosepass!"

Nayru looked around. The dust storm and darkness made it difficult to find Maja. "Ready Maja?" she called out. Maja let out a chirp under the cover of the darkness above them. Though the dust made it a bit difficult to see Nosepass, he could hear the pokemon shifting around in the battlefield.

"Use tackle and give it all that you've got!" Nayru said. Maja came soaring down to the field below still mindful of Nosepass's thunder wave and tackled Nosepass with enough force that the rock type was pushed back.

"Nosepass! Use thunder wave again!" Roxanne commanded but this time Nayru wasn't about to let that happen.

"Not if I can help it! Maja use gust again and follow it up with another tackle!" At once, Maja flew back into the air sending a powerful gust of wind to strike Nosepass before plummeting to strike it. Nosepass skidded back before finally falling to the ground as the dust settled.

The referee waved his flag back at Nayru and Maja. "Nosepass is unable to battle. The winner of the second battle and match is the opponent."

Maja beamed before flying back and nearly tackle Nayru as he went into her arms chirping and screeching with excitement. They had won their first gym battle. They'd actually won! Nayru could scarcely believe it herself and bent down to add Tiju-Nui to the hug. The grass type pokemon was just as excited although her chirping was a bit more subdued due to her drowsiness.

Roxanne returned Nosepass to its pokeball before walking up to the two with a large smile across her face. "It was an excellent battle. As commemoration of your victory in the Rustboro gym, I am proud to present to you the Stone badge." From a pocket in her dress, the gym leader pulled out a small, black, square shaped box and opened it. Inside lay a rectangular badge edged with two arrow points shining in a transition of pink and gold tones.

Nayru beamed, gently taking the badge from it's place and holding it in her hand.

There were going to be many more challenges ahead of them, but they'd managed to take the first step.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally done with this chapter! Sorry that this took me longer than expected but coming up with dialogue for the pokemon center and Carvanha was much more difficult than I originally expected it to be. Anyway now that that's out of the way here are a few fun facts about Maja and Tiju-Nui:

Maja

Name meaning: Sky

Likes: Battling, flying, berries, Nayru, and pokepuffs

Dislikes: Water, most people, bitter food, when the water pokemon in the village try to splash him

Nature: Jolly

Prominent Characteristic: He loves to snuggle

Tiju-Nui

Name meaning: Shy and Sweet

Likes: Eating, napping, sunbathing, Nayru's sweaters, and Nayru

Dislikes: Cold, being woken up abruptly, loud noises

Nature: Timid

Prominent Characteristic: She is prone to stuffing her face with pokepuffs

More pokemon fun facts will be posted later on! In the meantime don't forget to review and don't be afraid to critique! Just be civil about it. There is a difference between a harsh critique and just being plain rude so no flames!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


End file.
